Martin Mystery: New Allies
by Ominae
Summary: The Center has dispatched Martin, Diana and Java to the Philippines, with a little stop to Vancouver, in order to check on local reports of a strange being that is trying to wreck havoc.
1. New Alliances

Martin Mystery: New Allies

By: Ominae

Rating: PG-13

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; Yu Ominae is a copyright of Striker/Spriggan; John Vattic is a copyright of Codemasters and Free Radical. The character Mark Sy is under my jurisdiction and some parts of his life are based from my experience. The character Patrick Chan is also under my jurisdiction.

I've decided to make a twist with this fanfic and add some gun-slinging action and martial arts (I was hooked with Spriggan and the character John Vattic from Second Sight). A crossover story with Second Sight and Striker/Spriggan. Please review! Remember, no critics to my work.

Summary:

The Center has dispatched Martin, Diana and Java to the Philippines, with a little stop to Vancouver, in order to check on local reports of a strange being that is trying to wreck havoc. Joining them are newly recruited allies including former MIT researcher John Vattic, ARCAM agents Patrick Chan and Yu Ominae alongside a Filipino Center agent. But as they investigate, the gang finds out that someone else is pulling the strings behind the said incident. Will they be able to resolve it before it's too late?

Chapter 1: New Alliances

2004

Torrington Academy, Sherbrooke, Quebec, Canada - 4:20 P.M.

It was Friday. School was officially out. Diana Lombard, a 17 year old Torrington Academy student with a purple shirt, blue jeans with auburn colored hair and hairclips placed on her head with her purse placed on the left side of her neck, ended her World History class and was walking down the corridor when she thought of meeting with Martin.

"Oh yeah, wonder if Martin still has that book that I lent him for his Math class?" Diana was then in front of Martin's dorm room and knocked twice on his door.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Java, the prehistoric caveman recruited by the Center with the courtesy of Martin and Diana of course, opened Martin's door. He was wearing an orange polo shirt and black pants on for the day. He saw Diana stading the corridor, who happened to have three World History books in her right hand.

"Diana see Martin?"

"Yes, Java. Is he inside?"

"Martin eating snacks right now."

"Okay, thanks Java." Diana then went inside and saw Martin, also a 17 year old student of the said institution and her stepbrother, was on the floor with the nacho chips pack in his left hand while his right hand tried to dive inside the pack as the bits of the eaten nachos fell down on his red-yellow short sleeved shirt with a white undershirt and brown pants, when he heard a shrieking noise:

"MARTIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Martin then jumped up and slipped on the floor out of fear. Martin then got up and saw Diana tapping her left foot on the ground. He felt pain on his head and he tried to keep the pain down by supporting the back of his head with his right hand.

"Can I help you, Di?" asked Martin.

"First things first, where's my Geometry book? I need it for next semester!" yelled Diana.

"It's on top of my desk. You can get it." said Martin as he scratched the rear of his head.

"Thanks, Martin. You should have returned it back to me yesterday when your class was finished." Diana said coolly as she grabbed the book and placed it inside her bag that was on top of Martin's table.

Suddenly, Martin's U-Watch started to beep. Martin then pointed to his closet after listening to the U-Watch's beeping sound. He used his watch as an X-ray machine to check where the portal was.

"There, in the closet. Let's go."

Java opened the closet door, which showed a portal. Diana went inside the portal, followed by Java. Martin was the last one to get in, but not before he closed the closet door behind him.

The Center, unknown location, somewhere in Canada - 4:25 P.M.

Diana, Martin and Java landed in a moving walkway. Their bodies were first subjected to a red laser scan on their bodies. Afterwards, they placed their hands on the handprint system and placed their hands on the LCD screen while an green laser beam inside the machine scanned their handprints.

**"Martin Mystery, clear"**

**"Diana Lombard, clear"**

**"Java the caveman, clear"**

"Wonder what M.O.M. wants right now." asked Diana as she scratched her hair with her fingers.

"I'm sure she has a good reason for calling us today." replied Martin as he tried to smile to her in order to assure Diana that everything was all right.

The gang went inside the transparent elevator and the lift took them to M.O.M.'s office.

When they entered the office, M.O.M. was seen in her chair while she sipped coffee from her coffee mug.

"Hi, M.O.M! Where's Billy?" exclaimed Martin.

"Have a seat, agents. I'll explain later about Billy" replied M.O.M. as she pointed to them their seats.

"So what's on the agenda?" asked Diana as she took her seat. Martin and Java also went to their seats.

"There seems to be a problem in the Philippines. Apparently, a Berserker machine was accidentally revived by historians from the University of the Philippines while searching for ancient remains in central Luzon."

"WOW!" Martin exclaimed at he raised his fists in the air.

"Martin!" yelled Diana. She usually gets mad when Martin starts to get unruly in M.O.M.'s presence. "Anyway, what else can you tell us?" Diana asked.

"Apparently, this thing also got the attention of ARCAM's Japanese and Philippine branches with a former MIT academic named John Vattic. Anyway, John will be coming with Billy in a few minutes. I've spoken with Chairmans Yamamoto and Rodriguez. They've told me that their agents will also accompany John too."

"Sweet, some help for a change!" Martin exclaimed.

"By the way, do you still remember Mark Sy?" M.O.M. asked Martin.

"Yea. Last time I met him was with a few missions before his retirement and after. How's he?" Martin replied as he was a bit confused.

"You'll see. Apparently, the Center's branch in Manila has also informed me that he'll be here after the other agents have arrived".

"Who is he?" asked Diana.

"He happens to be an agent of the Shadows, a bunch of Center operatives like us who received basic military training." implied Martin.

"Good thing you asked. I'll give you guys a rundown on his background while we wait for him." M.O.M. pressed a button on a remote controller and a projector screen went down from the ceiling. She then pushed the red button, which operated the projector above the office. After that, she clicked on her computer mouse, which showed the photo of a young Mark, who had a black beret, an MP (Military Police) armband and a black duty belt with a tonfa.

"Mark Sy..." MOM was about to debrief the trio when she noted that they were familiar with him.

"I remember him now! It's been a while since I've last seen him." exclaimed Diana as she kept on starring at Mark's photo in the projection screen with a smile on her face and big eyes.

"Java will be glad to see him." Java said, grinning.

"I didn't even know that he joined the military squad!" thought Martin angrily. He then asked, "Anyway M.O.M., I heard rumors that he joined a paramilitary-style unit while he was in Xavier. Is that true?"

"Of course not." refuted M.O.M. "You were probably thinking about the ARCAM Private Army." Diana just listened in on the conversation, a bit confused.

"Mark will explain that later when he gets here." M.O.M. replied. "As I was saying, he moved to Vancouver and went to Douglas College after he graduated from Xavier in 2003 and went to the Ateneo for one year before leaving for Canada this year. Last February, Mark just went back to Manila to see his parents. He just arrived in Vancouver last March." She coughed. "But since you guys already know him, it'll save time from me debriefing on him."

A portal opened up near the office entrance and Billy hovered out. A man with eyeglasses followed him. Martin noticed that he had a sort of scar near his eye, but he couldn't tell. Soon then, two Asian-looking teenagers came out of the portal. Martin also thought that they were probably from the ARCAM branches, but he couldn't tell which branch did they come from, based on their looks.

"Agents, meet John Vattic, Yu Ominae from ARCAM Japan and Patrick Chan from ARCAM Philippines. These gentlemen here have agreed to help us get to the bottom of the Berserker problem that you have been assigned to. Billy, please fetch Mark right away." answered M.O.M. as the agents saw Billy leaving through the same portal a while ago.

"Hi guys. I'm John Vattic. Just call me John. The only reason why I agreed with M.O.M.'s request to help is because I remembered my former professor telling me something about this. I want to study more about this so-called Berserker machine and I believe that this thing is a threat to this world." said John as he adjusted his glasses.

M.O.M. then made a hand gesture that Yu should speak next after John finished introducing himself.

"We represent ARCAM's interest in resolving the case of the Berserker problem. We'll give you guys a hand for this problem. By the way, I'm Yu and here's Patrick" said Yu as he proceeded to give Patrick a wrestling headlock under his arm.

"Hey, Yu. Quit that headlock! That hurts!" screamed Patrick, he tried to struggle out of his grip but fails.

"Of course, John had the liberty of informing me about the situation a few days ago when the event unfolded back in the Philippines." said M.O.M.

Martin made a mental note to himself that he still remembered the two ARCAM agents, who assisted Mark and himself during some of their missions, though most of their help came from unofficial sidelines during their Center deployments that Mark was with the Center, both after his military training and when he was reindoctrinated by the Center.

The portal then reappeared near the office entrance. Billy hovered out of the portal.

"Hey Martin!" exclaimed Billy as he tried to give a high five to Martin.

"Gimme five, Billy!" replied Martin as he extended his arm to Billy to do a high five.

"Ah Mark! Welcome back to the Center! It's good to see you again." said M.O.M. with a big smile on her face.

An Asian-looking teenager stepped out of the portal. He was wearing an Oakley Blade Jacket with a brown color separated by a horizontal line with a black color underneath the line. and underneath it was an Oakley Outline red shirt. He had brown Reverse Pleat Hammond Chino pants and Oakley S.I. Assault boots in Desert Color. He was wearing a Philippine Navy SWAG (Special Warfare Group) cap, showing a frog's skeleton with a trident in the middle. He had an Oakley Juan Pablo Montoya Splice Frame for his shades. On his left wrist was a modified U-Watch, which only included a digital clock option as a default. He took off his shades, placed it in his jacket's inner pocket and he took off his cap.

"Hi Martin, M.O.M.! You guys need help?" stated Mark as he looked at everyone inside the office. He had a grin on his face as he stood with his arms folded on his chest.

Chapter 1 END


	2. Help is on the way

Martin Mystery: New Allies

By: Ominae

Rating: PG-13

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; Yu Ominae is a copyright of Striker/Spriggan; John Vattic is a copyright of Codemasters and Free Radical. The character Mark Sy is under my jurisdiction and some parts of his life are based from my experience. The character Patrick Chan is also under my jurisdiction.

Previously:

The Center, ARCAM and MIT researcher John Vattic has recently discovered that historians from the University of the Philippines have accidentally revived a Berserker machine while they were looking for ancient ruins. M.O.M. has asked for assistance from John Vattic, ARCAM agents Yu Ominae and Patrick Chan to come and assist the agents. M.O.M. also had a surprise for Martin when she revealed to Martin that his old friend, Mark Sy, was also summoned in order to give a hand to the agents in their eventual investigation to the mystery of the Berserker. What will happen next? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 2: Help is on the way

The Center, unknown location, somewhere in Canada - 4:35 P.M.

"Hi Martin, M.O.M.! You guys need help?" stated Mark as he looked at everyone inside the office.

"Mark! Long time, no see. How's it going, buddy ?" shouted Martin as he ran towards and gave him a high five. "Hey Java, remember him back in '03?"

"Java remember!" beamed the civilized caveman, waving at him.

"Great man!" Mark chuckled and waved back at Java, "Hey, Java!" He faced his superior, acknowledging her presence. "How are things around here, M.O.M.?" asked Mark as he also gave a high five to Martin.

"Fine, Mark. The only reason why you're here is that we need your help. You see…." explained M.O.M., but not before she was cut off by Mark's reply. Martin quickly sat down in his chair.

"The Berserker has been revived? Yea, it's in the local papers and news channels. People are already panicking in the streets of Manila. A lot of people are wondering about the damn thing. It's a good thing that there wasn't any report of sightings of some sort for the past four days now." explained Mark.

"Okay then. But I want you to lead this morning debriefing to everyone here in the office." said M.O.M. as she motioned him to take her seat.

"Sure, thanks M.O.M." replied Mark as he sat down in her chair and began to operate her computer. Yu and Patrick left their chairs and walked near M.O.M.'s chair and stood behind him as Mark operated the computer. M.O.M. then sat down at Yu's now empty chair.

Mark then proceeded to click on the computer mouse. A picture was then shown with a strange robot. It had two glowing yellow eyes, had two robotic arms extending upwards with its clenched fists. In the middle of the robot, three glowing yellow pod lights are seen. At the back, it appears that it had rocket boosters, but the picture's quality is too hard to tell.

"People, this is the Berserker that was revived by accident last week by historians of the University of the Philippines during an archaeological dig in central Luzon somewhere near the district of San Fernando. A history student was able to take the photo with her Nokia 7250 cellphone, but not before the Berserker itself killed her. A detachment of San Fernando police officers were able to respond to one of the professor's call for help and unfortunately, three policemen were killed by this thing before it fled by using its rocket boosters." Mark then clicked on the computer mouse and on the projection screen; it showed a man in his late 30's. He wore a brown boonie hat and has a tobacco pipe in his mouth.

"This is Dr. Juan Martinez, one of the members of the archaeological expedition. He was the one who was once believed to have accidentally revived the Berserker machine. He was lucky to be alive; he only escaped with minor scratches. He retired after I graduated in 2003 from high school and was a history professor at the University of the Philippines before the incident took place. But based from compiled intelligence from both the Center's Manila branch and ARCAM's Philippine branch, he was last seen in Vancouver and in Manila, though he transits between the two countries as a visiting professor to Simon Fraser University. But this was the cover story for this incident just for the sake of appeasing the press." Mark then clicked on the computer mouse.

"Patrick, do you want to take over this part of the briefing?" asked Mark.

"Sure Mark, I'll take care of it." Patrick then walked near the projector screen and began to speak while Mark still continued to use the computer. The photo then showed a man in his late 20's with a black beret and was wearing a white polo shirt He was also seen carrying what it appears to be a GIAT FAMAS G2 rifle.

"However, ARCAM intelligence has received credible information that this man, Gio Valdes, is the one responsible for operating the Berserker. From what we've heard, Gio and his group has accidentally discovered the machine before the archaeological team arrived. An informant told the ARCAM Philippine branch that they have located an ancient transponder that would actually revive this thing. We still don't know where he is right now, though the Center has relayed information that he has a cell of assassins based in Vancouver as the group is trying to make an influence abroad. So, the Center and ARCAM has recently taken this new piece of information very seriously. Until now, we aren't sure on the name of this self-proclaimed terrorists for now. So, any questions?" asked Patrick as he wiped his forehead with his handkerchief

"Yea, I do." said Martin as he raised his hand, "Are there any supernatural properties with this thing? I mean, I heard that it came from an ancient civilization, but I hardly heard any stories about its paranormal characteristics? And by the way, what's so special about this Berserker?"

Yu then quickly answered his question, "You see Martin, the Berserker is a mindless machine. When it is released in an environment that has people, the machine sees them as the enemy and does not think twice, which is quite similar to many computers today. I've fought with one and believe me, I've seen the _wonders _that this thing can do. Imagine what would have happened if the thing was released in an urban district like Moscow, Tokyo, Hong Kong, Manila, Ottawa and maybe Washington D.C."

"The frantic chaos!" exclaimed Diana, as she was shocked to hear what Yu has said. "Not only will many people will be slaughtered, but the authorities within the police and in the armed forces won't be able to stop it."

"But with the exception of the transponder's discovery, things may be a bit different." added Yu.

"That's correct" replied Patrick. "Conventional weapons can't destroy this thing. We must either destroy it by eliminating its head or its transponder, though we've got some rumors floating around that the Berserker may be immune to one of these potential weaknesses. Center intelligence has also found out that Gio has some other plans for the machine, especially since we've heard rumors that he wanted to upgrade the machine by making a device that would enable him to take control of zombie from carcasses, whether they are fresh or old with the help of the Berserker."

"Jave feel scared!" remarked Java as he started to feel scared.

"Don't worry! Everything's going to be fine." commented Diana to Java as she tried to assure Java on the situation with a smile.

Mark then raised his hand near Patrick's body while his eyes came into eye contact with him, which meant that he wanted to finish the rest of the briefing. "Also, Gio has raised an army of psychic soldiers, which consists of contracted mercenaries from all over the world through genetic enchancement. The Manila branch of the Center has also informed me that he financed the unit through drug smuggling on various markets in Japan, the US, Britain, Ireland and in Canada. So we need to be careful on our toes here. One wrong move and we could get in big trouble with these guys. This is why John also agreed to join us, he had some experience battling these genetically-enhanced soldiers in Russia during a black-ops mission."

"Thank you for the information guys and thank you, Mark, for leading this morning's briefing session." said M.O.M. as she motioned Mark to look for a seat. She then took her seat and began to do some typing on her computer.

Mark looked around M.O.M.'s office for a seat, but he couldn't see one.

"By the way, where can I sit down?" asked Mark as he frantically tried to look for a seat.

"You can sit here next to me." said Diana as she was excited while she patted the chair next to her. "You remember me, Mark?" she then extended her hand.

"Diana. Of course I do. It's been a while since we've last worked together. I hope you're doing well." said Mark as he shook her hand.

"But of course." replied Diana as she blushed. As usual, Martin didn't bother to pay attention as he looked at the ceiling with his hands folded with a jealous face.

Mark then sat down on his chair while Diana smiled at him.

"Any questions then, everyone?" asked M.O.M. while she was tapping her fingers in her table.

The office was then quiet.

M.O.M. placed both her hands on the sides of table while she stood up and said, "Good, then let's start. I'll have you guys deployed right away. With the exception of Mark, Yu and Patrick, the rest must head to Vancouver by airplane by tomorrow Saturday and stay there for at least two weeks. We can't allow risk some of Mark's relatives and associates to be suspicious by your sudden arrival in Vancouver if I let you all use the portal. The three gentlemen have arrived in the province for at least a week before today. All of you will be staying in one of the mansions of Mark's relatives. He consented to the use of the place, since his aunt will be away for three months for work overseas in Hong Kong and China. The mansion will be your temporary base of operations until I further communicate with you guys for further instructions. You will need to check on Dr. Martinez and question him about the recent attacks. He may be able to shed some light on this incident. Expect some further communication on this matter."

"Most of those who know me, Yu and Patrick in Vancouver would not expect anyone else in my aunt's house or near the places that I go to. Sorry for the inconvenience, but that's the risk that we have to take." Mark then placed his hand behind his back and wanted to giggle, but couldn't due to fear that everyone in the room will look at him in an angry manner.

"I must stress this point, though." M.O.M. went on to direct her statement to Mark, one of the Center's best Shadow agents. "This would be another of the Center's joint operations with ARCAM after Mark here had negotiated with the board of directors on my behalf." M.O.M. then squinted her eyes at Mark, making him sweat

"Let's just hope that this would be one of the official missions that we do with the ARCAM Corporation, not like the last episode that took place after you came back on duty as a Shadow, agent Sy."

_"Does she know about the last mission back in 2002?" _Mark began to sweat a bit before wiping it off with his arm.

"FINALLY! Some vacation!" Martin couldn't help himself since he began to dance in the office.

"Martin! We're suppose to be in Vancouver in order to wait for further instructions, not to relax!" Diana started to become irritated with Martin already and wanted to punch him in the face. M.O.M. glared at Martin, making him cringe on his seat.

M.O.M. then turned to the direction of Mark, Yu and Patrick.

"Billy should escort you to the portal now." She then pushed a red button in her desk that opened a portal near the office door.

"All right, meeting dismissed." M.O.M. then pushed the same button that materialized another portal near her desk.

As Mark approached the portal, Diana tapped him in the shoulder and said "Excuse me Mark, can I ask you something?" The first portal disappeared after Yu and Patrick just before Mark did. Martin, Java and John were being lead to another portal by M.O.M.; Martin and Java would be transported back to their dorms and pack up while John would be transported back to his hotel room in Montreal. Their portal also closed when the three went in. Billy was busy and had to attend to M.O.M. while Diana and Mark sat down and began to had their conversation.

"What is it, Diana?". Both Mark and Diana took their seats while M.O.M. was talking with Billy.

"M.O.M. did mention something about your past and I was wondering on what is the ARCAM Private Army?"

"Think of it as the Special Operations Command used in various police and military forces. It's the overseeing branch in ARCAM's paramilitary forces. I was with them after I left the Center."

"I heard that you had some problems when you were a Striker."

"Yeah." Mark ran a hand on his hair. "It was in Britain when I lost most of my ARCAM Special Private Army comrades to the British SAS."

_The SAS? They're suppose to be good guys. _"I thought they were good guys."

"That's what they want you to think." glared Mark. "The situation was so bad that we..." Mark gulped his saliva. "we were forced to shoot down one of our wounded comrades in order to relieve him of his misery." The Filipino croaked a bit, not wanting to remember the event. "It made me so bad that I was sick for a day when I vomited after I was back from the mission."

"I see." remarked Diana. "Anyway, I have to go."

"I was told by M.O.M. that you guys should arrive in Vancouver airport by tomorrow morning, so I'll see you then." said Mark. He was then calm after he was finished speaking to Diana.

"Okay. Thanks." She then placed her hand in her shoulder. "Remember, you can talk to me anytime you want, okay?"

Seeing that Mark was about to leave, M.O.M. simply pushed the same old red button to make a third portal. She seemed sorry when she overheard the conversation of both Diana and Mark.

"Sure. I have to go. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow." Mark waved to Diana before stepping into the portal. Diana waved back at him before he disappeared from view after going in the portal and it completely vanished from Diana's sight.

"See you tomorrow, Mark. I just hope that we can be good friends." thought Diana as she went in the portal. Moments later, she reappeared inside her dormitory in Torrington Academy. She saw her bag on top of her bed and she grabbed the note on top of it and the note said,

**Di,**

**Java took care of your things after we were back in our rooms. See you tomorrow.**

**Martin**

She crumpled the note and tossed it in her garbage can. Diana immediately grabbed her suitcase from her closet and began to pack her clothes for the trip to Vancouver tommorow Saturday. In her mind, she can't stop thinking about the problems that Mark had. She hopes that she can help him one day, somehow.

Chapter 2 END


	3. The hunt is on

Martin Mystery: New Allies

By: Ominae

Rating: PG-13

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; Yu Ominae is a copyright of Striker/Spriggan; John Vattic is a copyright of Codemasters and Free Radical. The character Mark Sy is under my jurisdiction and some parts of his life are based from my experience. The character Patrick Chan is also under my jurisdiction.

Previously:

With the recent revelation that a terrorist group has possibly revived the Berserker and used it against the students and teachers from a University of the Philippines archaeological expedition, the joint task force lead by Martin Mystery has been dispatched by M.O.M. to Vancouver in order to speak with Dr. Martinez, who was formerly a part of the fatal archaeological party, in order to find some truth to the nature of the Berserker. What will they find out? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 3: The hunt is on

Vancouver International Airport, Arrivals Area (Domestic), Vancouver, Canada – 9:00 A.M.

A 2004 Dodge Sprinter van, with a white colored finish, arrived at the Domestic Area of the Vancouver International Airport. As it drives by the numerous civilians who are waiting for their ride out of the airport, it slowed down when the van's driver was in the Arrivals area and saw a sign that said Air Canada. The driver was then able to find a free spot and parked next to the curb and did a parallel parking. Afterwards, the van's right side door slid open; Yu Ominae and Patrick Chan stepped out of the vehicle. Mark emerged out of the Dodge Sprinter's passenger door. All three of them appeared to have the same civilian clothes from yesterday's meeting with Martin and the gang, but Yu was wearing a Polo Golf jacket while Patrick had a Military Spec European Packable Rain Jacket on.

"Hey Mark, what time are they arriving from Montreal?" asked Yu, his face showed signs that he was getting restless with the waiting.

"Relax, they should come out after 5 minutes. I was informed about it thanks to M.O.M." replied Mark.

"Guys, here they come!" yelled Patrick as he saw the gang coming out of the sliding doors.

Java was the first one to come out of the airport and he carried most of their baggage in both of his hand and under his arms while wearing an Abercrombie and Fitch blue and white-checkered polo shirt and Gap jeans. John followed behind him and he had a black bag with one back strap slung on his left shoulder with both of his hands in his jacket pocket. He had an Oakley Reprograph Short Sleeved Shirt and had brown Abercrombie and Fitch pants, which had some modifications to hold cargo pockets. A few minutes later, Diana came out of the airport and was wearing purple jacket with white stripes and she had the usual purple shirt underneath on with blue jeans. The gang was waiting for her to come out and they heard Diana's shouting since she was pulling Martin by the collar of his zipped red-yellow jacket and he had his black shirt underneath his jacket; he also had his brown pants on. Martin was acting as if he needed to grab onto something.

"Martin, we've just arrived at the airport. We have to see Mark and the rest of the guys now!" shouted Diana as she tried to pull Martin away from the airport.

"Come on, Di. I just wanna speak with the pretty check-in clerk at the ticketing booth!" Martin did everything he could do to budge out of Diana's grip on his jacket.

All the guys standing near the van began to laugh and it halted when Mark started to speak with Martin loudly.

"Hey Martin! Trying to impress the ladies with _the moves_? Wonder if they did notice you?" inquired Mark as he resumed laughing again and everyone else followed suit, with the exception of Diana and Martin. Mark waved his hand up high and shouted "Di, hurry up! We gotta go!".

(Sweat drop) "Coming, Mark!" replied Diana as he pulled Martin near the van. "Oh, Martin! When will you ever learn?" Diana began to get angry with Martin.

(Sweat drop) "I guess…. never?" Martin raised his hands up as if he didn't know what to say.

"Anyway, get your baggage in the van and let's go, we can't waste time." Mark then showed Martin and Diana to the van. Gino Torres, the Filipino driver hired by Mark's aunt, was wearing a simple brandless jacket with a shirt underneath that said "Philippine Military Academy". He was wearing black Kirkland pants and Nike rubber shoes. He then walked to the back and unlock the van's double doors at the rear. Gino was also secretly an employee for the Center and was thus, set up to be his aunt's driver so that he could be a liaison between Mark and M.O.M.

While Java opened the van's double doors and loaded the baggage to the van's rear, Yu, Patrick, John and Martin, who went to help them since he didn't want to hear Diana's frustrations being tossed at him, assisted him with the luggage in the Sprinter's trunk. Diana leaned on the van's passenger side door with her hands in her jean pockets. Mark grabbed an Alinco DJ S40 radio extender from his belt clip from the left side of his pants and pressed the speak button and began to converse with the other party while Diana watched. Gino went back inside the van and turned on the van's engine. Unknown to them, a light grey Kia Sedona van was parked a few kilometers away from the Dodge Sprinter van. A man is seated at the driver's seat. A cellphone ringing is heard from the glove compartment of the van and the man opened the glove and grabbed the Nokia 9500 Communicator phone and began to converse with someone from the other phone line.

**"Sir, Martin Mystery and his friends have just arrived in Vancouver. What are your orders?"** inquired the man.

**"Back off for now, at least we know that they're here. For now, drive away and don't do anything suspicious."** replied the man speaking from the other phone line.

**"Sir, do we still go on with our plans to ambush them as a warning?"**

**"Of course! Just make sure you join the others. Some of the men will work to cut off further communication from nearby RCMP police station."**

**"Thank you, sir! We will not fail you!"** He then pressed the end call button, placed the phone in his jacket phone and the man operated the car's engine and proceeded to drive away. It sped past the Sprinter and John looked at the car with a suspicious glance. Martin noticed it and asked John:

"John, what's wrong?" asked Martin.

"Martin, we were under surveillance." replied John.

"Who watch us?" inquired Java.

"Don't know. Let's talk about it inside the van". responded John as he ushered the others inside the vehicle.

Yu, John and Martin entered the van and sat at the seats next to the vehicle's sliding door. Java and Patrick walked between the two seats and sat at the back. Mark went back and went inside the van by using the passenger side door and sat next to Gino. Diana also went inside and sat beside him. Mark instructed Gino to head off to his aunt's mansion in the outskirts of White Rock. The van immediately came to life and drove off from its parking spot.

Inside Dodge Sprinter Van, on a rural road somewhere in White Rock, Canada – 12:00 P.M.

"John, I seemed to notice from my psychic sense that you've spotted something. Did you hear anything?" asked Mark.

"Just heard that the man in the speeding a van told the other party that _we've arrived_ at the airport. The man at the other line told him to back off for a while, so I guess whoever wants to _take care of us _knows that we're here." replied John.

"Oh my! What's going to happen now?" enquired Diana with a worried face.

"As long as we don't run into them later, we're safe. Right now, our focus is to get to my aunt's mansion and set up for tonight. We can inform M.O.M. once we get there." answered Mark.

"Hopefully, we can get some action." added Martin as he stretched his arms.

"Sorry dude. They're not going to get us for the meantime." added Yu as he had used his psychic sense also.

"Java hungry."

"Here Javs, you can take the chips I had in my bag." Martin zipped his bag from the van's trunk area, grabbed the chips and tossed it to Java.

"Java thanking Martin!" Java then ripped out the bag and began to munch on them, while Patrick made a hand gesture to Mark, telling him to get the Coke can from the van's glove compartment.

"Next time Pat, go get yours in your backpack, alright?" Mark was clearly irritated, but he still agreed to toss his Coke Can to him.

"He he! Sorry!" Patrick scratched his head out of embarrassment.

While the others at the back of the van were talking with one another as to pass time, Diana tried to strike up a conversation with Mark.

"Mark, I want to ask you about your psychic abilities." Diana faced her head to Mark. "How did you know that we were being watched?"

"I underwent the same training as Yu did. In fact, he was the one who training me in psychic combat using techniques, which is why I was able to detect some guy who was doing surveillance on behalf on his employer. Besides, I was recruited by ARCAM after I spent part-time working for the Center when I was in Quebec."

"I just hope nothing happens later." Diana was a bit assured by Mark's comments, but still a bit shaken. She then folded her arms around her waist.

"Like Yu said, they won't touch us for the meantime, so just sit back and enjoy the ride." answered Mark in order to assure Diana of their current situation.

"I just hope so." Diana placed her elbow on the passenger door handle while she pillowed her head with her hand while watching the view from the van's window.

Mark then pillowed his head with his clenched hand when he began to doze off when the car suddenly came to a sudden stop. He then woke up and questioned Gino on what happened.

"Ano nangyari?" (What happened?). Diana saw that he became anxious.

"Mark, me checkpoint sa harap." (Mark, there's a checkpoint in front). Gino pointed to Mark that their way is being blocked by what it looks like a single RCMP 2002 Ford Crown Victoria squad car with complete police markings and a siren. Flanking at its left and right are two unmarked 2005 Chevrolet Silverado pick-up trucks with blue sirens located at the dashboard area and a marked was at the near side of the vehicles. Mark began to ask John with a bit of nervousness. He noticed some men dressed in RCMP uniforms with complete ballistic vests and are armed with Diemaco C8 rifles. What's worse is that they're aiming at the van.

"Something's wrong! John, what can you make?"

"You're right! They're not real cops. They're impostors sent by the terrorists. Damn! Psychic soldiers must have blocked my psychic vision since I wasn't able to detect them." responded John as he placed his hands on his head and tried to concentrate on using his psychic vision sense.

Martin looked at the rear and witnessed two RCMP 2002 Toyota Prius squad cars forming a roadblock with an unmarked 2003 Ford Expedition SUV with the same blue sirens located at the dashboard area with a marked RCMP 2003 Dodge PT Cruiser in front of the two Toyota Prius squad cars. He also noticed armed men disembarking from the cars while aiming their Diemaco C8 rifles from behind their autos.

"Oh man! What do we do? We're surrounded and the baddies are heavily armed! We better do something. Gotta think of a plan first." panicked Martin, as he didn't know what to do.

"Mark! What do we do?" yelled Diana. "For once, Martin! You're right about this one!" She began to shiver in fear as she noticed the armed _RCMP _officers cock their rifles.

"Rules of engagement?" wondered Yu.

"We're already engaged, guys!" Mark then drew his Fabrique Nationale (FN) Five-Seven pistol from his Morane Consult Concealed Holster hidden at the right side of his pants under his jacket. He then loaded a 20-round 5.7 x 28mm SS190 magazine into the weapon and cocked it to make sure that a bullet is inside the chamber. Diana looked at him with shock and awe since she thought that Mark would never use violence as a solution at most times.

Yu got his 9mm Sig Sauer P226 from his discarded UTG Deluxe Tactical Quick Draw Vest and wore the vest. He then loaded a 15-round magazine into the weapon and cocked it. Patrick did the same thing and unholstered his 9mm Czeska Zbroevka - Uhersky Brod (CZ-UB) 100 pistol from the same vest that Yu had and he cocked it too after wearing the vest and loading a 13-round magazine to his gun. Mark opened the glove compartment and handed to John a 9mm Taurus PT92 pistol with three magazines as one was already loaded alongside a Leapers UTG Black Universal Tactical Belt Holster. John placed the Taurus PT92 pistol inside the holster and clipped the holster in his belt while he placed the clips in the cargo pockets, which fortunately had pockets to accommodate them. All of the weapons were chambered with ARCAM's J-15B Special bullets; they were designed to penetrate any known metal and body armor made in the world.

"Boy, you guys sure have serious hardware." quipped Martin as he noticed that Yu, Patrick, John and Mark had their pistols at their hands.

"Yu, Patrick. You guys have the Armored Muscle Suits on?" inquired Mark.

"Yep!" They both said in unison.

"What's an Armored Muscle Suit?" inquired Diana.

"It's a special suit that builds your strength up to 30 times your own strength and it protects you from firearms, knives, explosions and hand-held weapons." replied Mark as he patted his chest to show that he happened to have one on himself.

"Diana, can you change places with me first? I need to be next to the door." Diana complied and she scooted to Mark's place before Mark moved to the seat near the van's door. Martin began to began to confide the plans to the gang while Mark took out his Fairbarn-Sykes Commando Pattern 1 Knife. It was like all the modern Fairbarn-Sykes Commando Knives, but ARCAM had it customized by changing the original blade to an Omihalcon blade, which could penetrate any vest, even standard-issued police and military ballistic vests. Mark then asked Martin,

"Martin, you got a plan to deal with them?"

"Yep! Here's the plan. Mark, Java and I will attack the fake cops at the front. Yu and Patrick should assault the back. John, stay in the van and keep an eye on things, got it? But first, I need to get my X-Staff." Martin then activated his U-Watch and chose the X-Staff from the selection.

_U-Watch activated. X-Staff selected_. The X-Staff materialized on top of Martin's watch and he grabbed it and activated it's quarterstaff mode. He held it in his left hand afterwards. "Guess we have to engage them", quipped Martin.

"Ready guys!" He then began to raise his clenched fist and trying to count from one to three with his fingers in front of them.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" Mark then lead the assault when he opened the door with speed and jumped out of the car and landed on the gravel but not before he tossed his knife at one of the armed men. The blade then landed at the head of one of the fake _RCMP_ officers, between his eyes. He then collapsed just before Mark knelt on the ground and proceeded to shoot the rest of the armed force with his FN Five-Seven pistol.

"John, use Charm on Martin and Java so's they can sneak up on the enemy." shouted Mark as he blasted the enemies. He was lucky, two bullets landed on the chest of another fake _RCMP _officer. But two more crashed on the glass of the unmarked 2005 Chevrolet Silverado truck's windshield. The others quickly took cover. Yu and Patrick engaged with the fake officers from the rear of the van and opened fire with their pistols.

John then started to place his hand on the side of his head, he then utilized his charm ability on both Martin and Java. A few minutes, they became invisible.

"Martin, Java! Go now!" yelled John as he held his Taurus PT92 pistol.

"Okay, Java! Let's go kick some terrorist butt!" Martin then began to run to the ditch found at the right side of the front roadblock.

"Java help." They both ran to the ditch without being detected. A few minutes, John sensed that Martin and Java were in the ditch near the roadblock. He then took his hand off his head and the two became visible and gave the thumbs up to John, meaning that they were in position.

"Okay, Mark! Let's get them. They're in position." John then leaned outside the Sprinter van while and exposing his head while he engaged the fake officers at the right roadblock in front of the van. He was able to take down one officer with two shots to his vest. Like Mark, five shots from his pistol also made three hole at the rear window of the marked RCMP 2002 Ford Crown Victoria squad car and two shots at the other unmarked Chevrolet Silverado pick-up truck, one completely smashing the driver side window and one making a hole at the drivers side door. Gino the driver took cover by hiding under the steering wheel for the whole time and won't come out. Diana covered her head and ducked away from the windshield with fears of being hit by gunfire.

Yu and Patrick were having better luck. They managed to gun down four officers who were taking cover behind the marked RCMP 2003 Dodge PT Cruiser and three near the unmarked 2003 Ford Expedition SUV. But due to the focus of the fake officers towards them, they were outnumbered and Yu had to take cover behind the PT Cruiser while Patrick was behind the unmarked 2003 Ford Expedition SUV while the cars were behind riddled with bullets.

"Java. Let's give Mark and John a hand." Martin jumped like a martial artist from the ditch and thrusted his X-Staff to the ground and he leaped like a javelin athlete to deliver double swift kicks with his staff as a ground support to the two armed men standing behind the Chevrolet Silverado pick-up truck, which was near the ditch, even before they coud react as Martin balanced himself on the weapon. Java then placed his hand on the body on one of the Chevrolet Silverado pick-up truck and started to lift it; Martin continued to engage the armed_ RCMP _officers with both various roundhouse and forward kicks and whacking and thrusting them with his X-Staff.

"Man, it's a good thing I watched The Brotherhood of the Wolf last weekend." commented Martin after he did a cool martial arts pose with his X-Staff, acting like Jackie Chan. Both armed men were now out cold.

"Okay, punk! Say your prayers!" uttered one of the fake officers as he began to raise his rifle at the direction of Martin and Java. Java saw him and heaved the pick-up truck above his head while the fake officer was trying to focus on Martin. Just before he could put his finger on the trigger while aiming the Diemaco C8 rifle at his back, he noticed Java with the unmarked 2005 Chevrolet Silverado pick-up truck over his head and tossed it at his direction, smashing the marked RCMP 2002 Ford Crown Victoria squad car with the pick-up truck on top of it. Java's action resulted in an explosion that destroyed both vehicles and killed the armed man.

"YAAAAAA!" screamed the man as he got away from the pick-up that landed on the Crown Victoria, but he was soon caught in the fiery explosion.

"Allow me to lighten the odds." utttered John began to use his projection skill while Martin helped Java on his feet from tossing the now-wrecked Chevrolet Silvarado pick-up truck; Mark then reloaded his pistol as he was fresh out of bullets. Martin was still engaging any surviving gunmen near the front roadblock with his X-Staff and his martial art techniques and Java was lending a hand by knocking them out cold whenever he tosses them to one another like rag dolls.

His projection ran to one of the fake officers manning the rear roadblock and instantly possessed one of them.

"Hey Craig, we're supposed to keep firing, wha?" shouted one of the fake _RCMP _men noticed that the now possessed officer began to aim and cut down every armed man taking cover behind the marked RCMP 2002 Toyota Prius squad cars. He tried to take him down, but was shot several times in the chest and legs. Later, the possessed officer shot one of the car's gas caps and both cars were smothered in an explosion. John then woke up from his projection skill after the possessed officer was also killed in the explosion. Yu, Patrick and John reloaded their weapons when Martin noticed a screeching sound that appeared to be made from a speeding van.

The gang noticed that a speeding marked RCMP 2003 Chevrolet Astra van with police sirens was coming near them. John began to use his psychic powers to check on its status.

"Guys, it's their reinforcements. They're coming for us." said John as he tried to concentrate on focusing his vision on the van.

Mark, Yu and Patrick took aim at the van with their pistols and tried to shoot it down, but it only made dents and some cracked holes at the windshield.

"John, try using your projection. It might stop them." yelled Martin.

"Good idea, Martin!" yelled John back as he activated his projected self to run at the van. It managed to possess the fake officer and he began to load and cock his rifle.

"Mike! We're not suppose to engage them until... wait, wait! What the heck are you doing?" shouted the driver as the possessed officer began to gun down every man with his Glock 17 pistol at the van's rear, forcing the driver to draw out his own Glock 17 pistol and shoot his passenger. His passenger shot the driver at his torso, arms and legs before he died from several gunshot wounds. The driver clutched his wounded legs and arms while trying to keep focus, but the Astra van was now heading towards the other unmarked 2005 Chevrolet Silverado pick-up truck parked at the left side of the roadblock.

"Looks like he's gonna crash! Everyone, run!" commanded John as he waved the group back near the Sprinter van as it crashed to the pick-up truck, but tripped and lost his balance as he fell to the ground. While they were distracted, two fake officers near the bullet-ridden unmarked 2003 Ford Expedition SUV and marked RCMP 2003 Dodge PT Cruiser vehicles began to rise from their feet and reload their rifles while another fake officer sneaked into the ditch.

Yu, Patrick and John, who were standing near the Sprinter van's rear, noticed the two men aiming their Diemaco C8 rifles from the cover of the bullet-ridden Ford Expedition and Dodge PT Cruiser. They immediately took aim and fired at them, dispensing at least 10 rounds before 2 of them drilled at their bodies before they were gunned down for the last time. The rest of them landed near the gas caps and smothered them in flames.

Everyone sighed in relief as they realized that the ordeal was finally over. Martin leaned himself near the wrecked Chevrolet Astra van in relief, Java assisted John up to his feet while Patrick and Yu began to scour the rear roadblock for any signs of life. Mark had just picked up his Fairbarn-Sykes Commando Knife and walked back to the Sprinter van after checking the front roadblock and the crashed Astra van and he opened the driver's door, the fake officer was seen dead, with his lifeless body on the steering wheel and he saw that the entire interior was covered in blood. He the noticed that Diana opened the passenger side door and approached the gang. She was scared about what happened the entire time, but she was relieved when she found out the shootout was over.

"It's a good thing that you guys are all right, I..."

Before Diana could finish her speech, everyone saw the fake officer running behind Diana and instantly grabbed her from behind with his Glock 17 pistol pointing at everybody while he dragged her near the smoldering Dodge PT Cruiser. Martin, Java and John were stumped to see this. Yu and Patrick were at the gunman's side, but dared not to move for fear of Diana's life. Mark took the advantage of the confusion to slip away from view and head to the forest. Gino ducked back underneath the steering wheel after he saw Diana being attacked from the rear.

"Everybody, freeze! One move and the girl gets it! Put down your weapons now." shouted the man as Diana tried to struggle with his grip.

Martin placed his X-Staff down while John, Patrick and Yu placed their handguns to the ground; everybody then raised their hands up in the air; Patrick noticed Mark sneaking near him. Yu noticed him too and Mark told them to keep quiet. They nodded in agreement.

Mark began to do a ninja dash and holstered his pistol as the armed man noticed him.

"Hey you, stop!". The armed officer saw him trying to get near him and he fired a pistol shot, but Mark jumped out of view like a ninja while the bullet landed to the ground.

He was confused to where Mark went to, but he didn't realize that Mark had materialized behind him and he activated his U-Watch for his X-Staff.

_U-Watch activated. X-Staff selected. _Mark then took the X-Staff and extended it to quarterstaff form. The armed man heard the U-Watch's voice and turned around, seeing Mark from the air and was about to land next to him. He focused his pistol at him, but Mark whacked it away from his hand.

"Diana, get out of here! I'll take care of this creep!"

Diana got free and ran away near Martin and she was escorted by Yu and Patrick with John covering them with his Taurus PT92 pistol while they watched Mark, who just landed on the ground. He then gave some kicks to the armed man's stomach, did a couple of staff thrusts and twirls to his face and landed some punches on him since the armed man was not able to dodge them in time. The man did try to land some blows, but it didn't due to Mark's speed and agility as Diana got shocked and impressed with his fighting skills. When Mark noticed that the armed man was dizzy from his blows, he then performed a roundhouse kick on him and as a result, the armed man was knocked out and he fell to the ground. Mark motioned Yu and Patrick to help him subdue Diana's hostage-taker and applied plasticuffs on him. Later, the two fake officers rose from cover and attempted to shoot the agates, but were gravely wounded to their shoulders when Patrick and John sensed their presence via psychic sense and shot them with their pistols.

Martin and Diana then noticed M.O.M.'s limosine with a team of 2004 Dodge Sprinter Special Response Squad vans (A/n: I just made this part up!) approaching them. Mark and Patrick then dragged the man to his feet near M.O.M., who had just exited the limo, while Yu pointed his Sig Sauer P226 at him, just in case he would try to get away. The area was littered with bullet casings, blood, corpses and autos riddled with bullet holes in the chassis and flat tires; the gang had reflected on this while they waited for M.O.M. to finish her talk with an SRS officer. She then approached the group with Billy and spoke with them about their situation.

"Good work guys for a job well done. Thank you especially, Mark, for your heroic actions in saving Diana. We'll take away these so-called law enforcers at once for interrogation." She motioned two Special Rescue Squad (SRS) operatives to take him away to the nearby SRS van. They were wearing black Battle Dress Uniforms (BDUs) and are armed with Israel Weapon Industries (IWI) Tavor TAR-21 assault rifles in 5.56 x 45 NATO caliber with Springfield XD Tactical pistols in a black finish and chambered in 9 x 19 Parabellum. Both are wearing black BlackHawk Omega Tactical Vests Cross Draw with the white Center logo on the back of their vests and a Center patch on the shoulder of their BDUs as part of their standard uniform with their black PASGT helmets for standard headgear and had Oakley black assault boots and Hatch Armortip gloves with black BlackHawk Hellstorm Bibbled Fire Resistant balaclavas covering their faces and Bollé Commando Tactical goggles covering their eyes. Four SRS operatives rushed to the rear roadblock with their IWI TAR-21 rifles drawn until they encountered the wounded gunmen. They helped them to their feet once plasticuffs were applied to them while they were on the ground. Mark went back to the Sprinter van and sat down at its floor, but not before he motioned to Yu to reload his FN Five-Seven pistol and his magazines for him, just as Gino left the van in order to relieve himself while the others gathered round M.O.M.; she didn't bother to call Mark as she noted that he needed some rest.

"M.O.M., somehow these terrorists have found out about us and we nearly escaped with our lives." enquired Martin with a worried look.

"Java scared of what happened here." Java was somehow shocked too by what happened.

"What do we do now? We're sure that they can trace us now!" added Patrick.

"Besides, they seemed to know every move that we did since we landed in Vancouver." remarked Diana.

"People, people. Keep calm! As you all know, the nearby White Rock RCMP police station was not able to notice this incident since the Center suspects that there were some insiders responsible for cutting communication with the nearby units around this area. We've managed to intercept some suspicious communications from some of the terrorists prior to this attack. We'll let you know otherwise. Anyway, most of you are tired from what happened a while ago, so I suggest that you head to the mobile command center that we just propped up there and get yourselves worked out. All I want to say is that you all did a good job in subduing most of the terrorists. I'll buzz you all in case I've got something interesting for you guys to hear." answered M.O.M. as she pointed them to the direction of the command center. M.O.M. motioned Diana to stay put as she wanted to talk with her. She didn't receive any kind of injury from the scuffle that she had went through.

"Diana, I suggest you better go see Mark and talk with him. Maybe you can cheer him up. You should thank him for saving your life." suggested M.O.M.

"Oh, okay! Thanks, M.O.M." blushed Diana as she walked to the van to see Mark.

The others were getting patched up for their wounds and getting resupplied. Yu and Patrick were getting a resupply of J-15B Special bullets as they were not wounded and had asked the bullets on a special request as they were reloading their weapons. Patrick helped Yu reload Mark's pistol with 5.7 x 28 mm SS190 bullets that were also requested to the SRS's armorer. John got a cup of water from the nurse since he was thirsty, but not before he asked Yu to reload his weapon also. Java had a bandage placed on his right arm for a cut that he sustained after he tossed the pick-up truck. Martin was too busy looking at the pretty nurse most of the time that she didn't want to treat Martin his wound on his lips and his right hand, not while Martin was busy gazing at her.

When Diana came to the van, she sat beside Mark and noticed that he was tired from all the action a while ago.

"Mark, thanks for...saving me a while ago, I guess." stuttered Diana as she began to blush while speaking with Mark

"Yea, I know. Just trying to do what's right since I'm a Center agent. You don't get to do this once in your life."

"But by the way, who did you talk to when you used your radio?"

"M.O.M., Di. I had a feeling that someone was following us when I fetched you guys at the airport, so I requested her to trace some suspicious communication, just in case. Well, guess I have your gratitude for risking my neck out there."

"I know. You were very brave out there. Here's a token of appreciation from me." Diana leaned near Mark and gave him a hug, but not before she kissed his right check.

"Thanks, Di."

"Maybe this can be the start of a beautiful friendship, Mark."

"I hope so too." Mark then stood up on his feet and Diana did the same too as they watched the others went near the van. He opened the Sprinter van's passenger side door and went inside. He helped Diana get inside the van as Gino got inside the van after he and Diana did. Martin, Java, Yu, Patrick and John went back inside the van and Martin closed the sliding van. Yu handed the guns back to Mark and John as they were already reloaded. Both of them checked their guns to make sure that nothing was wrong with them and as soon as that was done, they then reholstered their weapons. Mark, from his seat, saw some SRS operatives moving the barricades out of the main road so that their vehicle can leave. M.O.M. stayed behind to supervise the mop-up operations of the SRS.

"Well Mark, looks like you've got a gift from the damsel in distress herself." joked Martin as everyone behind Mark said "WOOOOOOO!".

"At least he saved my life, Martin! He's not like you since you don't do it all the time." shouted Diana as everyone laughed at Martin for his remarks. He then blushed in embarrassment.

"Forget it everyone. Let's just get to my aunt's place before we become sitting ducks." commented Mark as he motioned Gino to drive out and continue with their destination.

Inside Dodge Sprinter Van, on a rural road somewhere in White Rock, Canada – 3:30 P.M.

Everyone was passing the time since the van was neaing the house. Martin and Java were busy playing rock, paper and scissors, while Yu was reading a book entitled _Cold Terror_. John was busy drinking a Coke can that he got from his bag a while ago and Patrick was playing _Ghost Recon: Jungle Storm _in his Nokia N-Gage. Diana saw Mark pillowing his head on his clenched fist and looking at the horizon ahead. She then asked him,

"So, Mark. How do you feel?"

"Worn out. Hopefully, we'll be all right. What about you?"

"I'm okay. Thanks."

"Anyway, things will be okay once we get to my aunt's house. We can just relax there for the meantime and eat dinner. I'm pooped."

"Yea. You're right, Mark. I'm exhausted too."

"The hunt is on, Di. As long as those terrorists are still out there, we can't let our guard down."

Diana nodded at him in agreement, then she looked out the window, but not before she spoke to him again and said,

"Mark, there's one more thing?"

"What is it, Di?"

She then held his hand, out of view from the others. She then smiled at him before saying,

"Thanks for saving my life. I'll never forget what you did for me back there."

"No problem. Just trying to look what's right." replied Mark as he smiled back at her when he leaned back at his seat and looked at the horizon. She then saw him sleeping with his head being propped up by his clenched fist. She smiled at him once more before she looked out the window again while she still held his hand and continued to caress it.

Mark woke up momentarily before returning back to sleep. He was at peace. He knew that he did a risky thing back in the field, but he saved Diana's life from an armed terrorist. He then knew that he did the right thing.

Chapter 3 END


	4. On the move

Martin Mystery: New Allies

By: Ominae

Rating: PG-13

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; Yu Ominae is a copyright of Striker/Spriggan; John Vattic is a copyright of Codemasters and Free Radical. The character Mark Sy is under my jurisdiction and some parts of his life are based from my experience. The character Patrick Chan is also under my jurisdiction.

Previously:

Martin and the gang had barely escaped with their lives when they were ambushed by terrorists in Vancouver en route to Mark's residence in order to take up temporary shelter. Diana's life was nearly in danger during a pre-empt attack against the agents until Mark came to her rescue, which earned him Diana's gratitude (and a kiss, awww!). Everyone realized that the terrorists have stepped up their activities and they needed to act now before it's too late. Will they be able to meet Dr. Martinez in time and if they do, what information can they get from him? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 4: On the move

Inside Dodge Sprinter Van, on a rural road somewhere in White Rock, Canada – 4:20 P.M.

"Mark, wake up. We're almost near your place."

Mark then woke up from his hour and a half nap. He then gazed at the van's clock and he found out that it was exactly 4:20 P.M. He momentarily rubbed his eyes to regain some vision since he felt sleepy. He turned his head around and saw the rest of the gang still doing their usual activities, except that Martin and Java are now sleeping in their seats, Yu was drinking Diet Coke from the can. John and Patrick were still doing their usual thing ever since they left the Special Response Squad's (SRS) blockade area (If you're not sure about this, reread Chapter 3). Mark turned to his right and saw Diana starring at him and asked,

"How are you feeling, sleepyhead?" She then smiled at him.

"Fine, fine. And next time, don't call me sleepyhead." He then checked his Nokia 7250 cellphone from his phone belt clip and noticed that he had a missed call from M.O.M. "Damn, I missed M.O.M.'s call."

Diana then spotted a large mansion with a gate 20 meters from their van. He tapped Mark on the shoulder and asked,

"Is that your place?"

"You mean, my aunt's place and yes, we're staying there for the meantime."

Mark then turned around and yelled "OKAY EVERYONE! WE'RE HERE!". He observed that Martin was still sleeping and yelled at him, "HEY SLEEPYHEAD! WAKE UP!". Martin then jumped from his seat and bumped his head. Mark, Diana and everyone else was laughing at him.

"Sheesh Mark, you could have asked nicely." commented Martin as he tried to massage his head from the bump.

"Well Martin, Mark couldn't help since he didn't want to disturb your sleep." chucked Diana.

"Never mind." Martin was pouting from Diana's remark and angrily had his arms folded.

The van slowly made a left turn to the mansion's gate. Gino lowered his window and an armed security guard approached the van from the guardhouse. He was armed with a 10mm Glock 20 pistol, which was placed in a left hand Fobus Glock 20 Paddle Holster at his left with a Fobus Double Magazine Roto-Holster paddle at his right side. He then saw Mark inside and gave him a salute. He then inquired,

"Hey Mark, these your buddies from Montreal?"

"Yep! Did I get any calls from my aunt, Harold?"

"None yet. I'll buzz you guys in."

The guard went back inside his guardhouse and pressed a button. The gate in front of the van slowly opened and once it was halfway open, Mark motioned Gino to proceed through. The van went inside and drove through the center, which was a garden area. Diana looked from the window and noticed that one of the garden areas had a statue of David in the middle of it.

"Wow Mark. The garden is beautiful." remarked Diana.

"My aunt personally did the garden ever since she moved to White Rock a few years ago. She really loved nature." replied Mark as he had his hands behind his head.

Gino then parked the van near the steps of the main entrance. He then took the keys from the ignitionand pressed the unlock button for all of the Dodge Sprinter's doors.

"Okay everyone. We're here now." Mark motioned to Diana to disembark from the van. Diana opened the passenger side door and stepped back from the van for a few meters since she wanted to see if the van is fine. Mark exited the van and took his cellphone from his phone belt clip and began to speak with M.O.M. over the line.

While the others came down, Martin saw Diana examining the van and inquired to her, "Hey, Di. What're you doing?"

"The van didn't have a scratch of some sort. Guess we were lucky with the ambush a while ago."

Martin then examined the van too, while he held his bag, and he observed that the van didn't receive any bullet hole of any sort. "Yea, you're right. Somehow, we were lucky." Martin then strapped his bag on his shoulder while he, Java, Yu, Patrick and John went to the van's rear and proceeded to grab the luggages from the trunk. Mark then punched his cellphone's end call button and replaced it back at his belt clip. He then shouted at the gang to gather round him, which everyone did. He then everyone on what M.O.M. has informed him about,

"Everyone, listen up! M.O.M. has told me that they've got some new information regarding the nature of these terrorists and about the Berserker. I suggest that we head to the living room after we get washed up. The maids will take care of your luggages. And in case if you're wondering about the van, it's bulletproof."

"Swell, I can't wait to know more about the Berserker." said Martin with a huge smile and cheerful eyes.

"Will we also know who's responsible for the previous ambush?" asked John.

"Yes, and we'll soon know when we can see Dr. Martinez as soon as possible." replied Mark.

"Okay. Let's hope that we can get most of our answers straightened up."commented Yu.

"My hope's exactly." said Patrick sarcastically.

"Well, what are we waiting for? We better go see M.O.M. for the briefing." added Diana.

"Right. Come on, guys. Let's leg it to the guest room. I'll show you where it is." He then went inside the main entrance, with doors opened, with the rest following Mark inside the mansion.

Sy Residence - 5:00 P.M.

Mark was speaking to one of the butlers for water outside the living room while the gang settled inside the living room and waited for him to come inside. Martin played a prank joke on Diana by placing a fake spider on her hair, which made Yu laugh. John practiced his telekenisis by lifting Patrick's CZ-100 pistol from his holster, Patrick noticed his antic and tried to grab his floating pistol in the air. He, however, remember to put the pistol in safe mode though. Java walked around the room, trying to admire the many paintings that were inside the living room. A few minutes later, Mark reentered the library with a tray of 6 glasses of water and he had it placed in one of the living room's tables. He handed each and everyone a glass of water.

His cellphone played a James Bond ringtone theme; he then grabbed it from his belt clip and pressed the call button to speak with his caller while he closed the living room doors. "M.O.M. should be coming here any minute now." said Mark while he placed his hand on the cellphone's speaker. After a few minutes, Mark pressed the end call button and returned his cellphone to his phone belt clip while he unrolled his Oakley Blade Jacket sleeve and examined his Panerai Luminor Power Reserve and sighed, _"She should be here. What's taking her so long?"_. He had apparently changed his modified U-Watch into his Panerai in order to avoid a ruse from the househelp that he was a Center agent.

The portal appeared near the living room doors and M.O.M. emerged out of the portal with a newspaper in her hands alongside Billy.

"Hello, guys! Hope your trip went well." She took her seat in the white couch. Martin quickly rushed to sit beside her. As usual, M.O.M. was not impressed.

"So what did you find out, M.O.M.?" asked Martin in a suave manner.

M.O.M. didn't pay attention to what Martin said and she showed the team a local tabloid and a broadsheet. The broadsheet was a Philippine Daily Inquirer and the headline said,

**RUMORS OF "BEAST" SIGHTING!**

**LOCAL POPULACE IN PANIC**

**GOVERNMENT TELLS PUBLIC NOT TO PANIC**

"I was afraid of this part." commented Patrick as he tried to drink his glass of water.

"So what now? Do we have a lead?" enquired Diana.

"Yes, we do. Apparently, Dr. Martinez is based in Simon Fraser University. He's currently posted in the History Department as a visiting professor and I spoke with him a while ago. He agreed to have a meeting with you guys this Monday." replied M.O.M.

"Anything else?" asked Mark with his arms folded.

"Yea, what about these so-called terrorists that attacked us a while ago." inquired John.

"We've checked the suspected communications and from the interrogation notes of one of the fake policemen, the SRS has connected the two incidents to the assassin cells in Vancouver, so we need to very careful in the next few days." M.O.M. then motioned Billy to hand the tabloid to Mark.

"Here ya go, Mark. M.O.M. took her time just to get that for you to check." Billy then gave the tabloid to Mark.

"Thanks, Billy." Mark then drank his water while browsing the tabloid.

"You may want to translate the said headline. I asked one of our agents in Manila to procure this tabloid." answered M.O.M.

"M.O.M.. I just want to know why Mark is armed with a pistol. I thought that most agents are supposed to be unarmed." questioned Martin.

"You see, Martin. Most of our bases are in certain countries that have some problems with insurgents or law and order. You'll never know when the agents may run into an armed rebel. In the Philippines sector, we lost 3 of our agents when they ran into New People's Army (NPA) rebels, which is why I made a directive that agents operating in hostile territory in any of our sectors around the world are permitted to be armed at all costs. " M.O.M. was then checking her headphone to see if it was loose. "Besides, Mark was qualified to be trained in military tactics." giggled M.O.M. as Martin pouted with arms folded around his waist when Diana also joined M.O.M. in laughing at Martin.

Mark browsed at the frontpage while sipping his glass of water. He then choked on his water and his eyes were wide with shock when he had finished reading the entire frontpage. Everyone stared at Mark with concern.

"Mark, what is it?" inquired Yu.

"Yea, Mark. Tell us." added Diana.

"Is something wrong?" asked Martin.

"According to this paper, the government may be prepared to declare martial law if the police can't resolve the situation and the president may ask the army to step in." replied Mark.

"Which is why we need to speak with Dr. Martinez as soon as possible and find out what he knows. I suggest that the team leave by this upcoming Monday to meet him at his office at the university. I'll ask some people from the Vancouver sector to deliver transport to your house, Mark." M.O.M. then took back the broadsheet and the tabloid.

"Of course. You'll just have to inform the guard. But I can't just tell them that it's from the Center. What do I do?" Mark was a bit worried since he might expose the Center's existence.

"Dont' worry, Mark. I'll take care of it." assured M.O.M. "Well, I have to go back now. So for now, enjoy the rest of the night."A portal then materialized near the windows of the living room. M.O.M and Billy went through the portal, but M.O.M. hesitated and spoke to Martin and Mark before she entered,

"Martin, I wish for a successful mission for the next few days. Mark, update me as much as possible with new information."

"Right, M.O.M." Martin and Mark answered together. M.O.M. went through the portal and it completely closed and disappeared from view. Yu stood up and walked near the door, where he propped himself up against the wall.

"So what now, crew?" John inquired.

"Well, it's 5 minutes past 6, so we better eat." suggested Mark as he went out of the living room and went to the nearest phone line to make a call for some food delivery."

"Martin, what do you think about what M.O.M. said a while ago?" wondered Diana.

"Well Di, M.O.M.'s right. We'll have to wait until Monday in order to find out." replied Martin as he chugged the rest of the water into his mouth.

Diana sighed. She was wondering about what will they can do for the meantime. _"You know, I think I want to spend the rest of the evening talking with Mark. He's such a nice guy and I just want to know him a bit better."_ Mark remerged into the living room with a happy face.

"Hey, what'd you order?" inquired Patrick.

"Yea, like you're planning something big." commented Yu with his arms folded. He was standing near the door.

"You hiding something or what?" remarked John as he smirked at him while adjusting his glasses.

"I ordered Pizza and Chinese food for all of us tonight. It should be swell." answered Mark. "Come on guys, it should be arriving after a few more minutes." He then escorted the entire gang out of the living room to the dining area.

Dining/Game Room - 7:10 P.M.

Order of the day was pepperoni pizza and Szechuan food, with some additional meals including Sweet and Sour Pork, Fried Rice and Shark's Fin Soup (A favorite of Mark and the writer of this fanfic!). Everyone used chopsticks for their utensils, with the exception of Java since he had a hard time with it (After all, he was a caveman!). Martin and Java had a good time eating most of the pizza and the Sweet and Sour Pork, but Diana kept reminding Martin to eat properly, while she assured Mark that she was sorry for Martin's assured Diana that he was used to it from the day that they met in basic training. He was eating Long chao shou (Sweet-spicy wontons) with his Fried Rice since he was a fan of spicy food while John had to drink a few glasses of water due to his vulnerability to spicy food. Yu was enjoying his Shark's Fin Soup and Patrick was the other person besides Martin and Java to eat the last few slices of pepperoni pizza. Diana just ate Kung Pao Chicken and Ma Po Tofu, especially since she just developed a taste for it. Java had a hard time with the chopsticks, even if Yu and Patrick stepped in to help Java master it, which resulted in a sloppy mess on some parts of the dining table. They later wrapped up their dinner in order to relax for the rest of the night.

Mark then showed everyone to the game room. It had a billiard table and a couch with a coffee table near it. In front of the couch was a 30" Widescreen FD Trinitron WEGA HDTV with a Playstation 2 unit on top with some controllers, a multitap adapter and a GT Driving Force Pro Force Feedback Racing Wheel. There were some Playstation 2 games in a nearby games. Eyeing this shelf, Martin dashed near it and grabbed Gran Turismo 4 from the shelf and tossed it to Patrick. They hastily operated the Playstation 2 unit and started to play Gran Turismo 4 with Java, John and Yu in the line. Mark and Diana just stood by and watched. Patrick was the first to play. He selected the 1994 Subaru Impreza WRX STi Sedan and made a good impression with everyone as they cheered for him. Later, Yu played next and used the 2001 Acura RSX to blaze through the virtual roads of the game. Patrick, John and Martin rallied around him while Java looked around the gaming room as he was bored. John took his turn and chose the 2000 Lotus Elise for his virtual car and made the entire gang stumped on why he wanted to have a rarely used racing car since it could be only seen in real life only in Europe. John insisted and he managed to beat Patrick's best time since he was a vet of the Gran Turismo series. Wanting to impress Diana, Martin then sat down on the couch and cracked his knuckles before he gripped the steering wheel and decided to opt for the 2001 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII RS car and wanted to show off his skills,

"Hey, Di. Watch me turn this corner." Martin then sharply stepped on the Wheel's brakes and made a sharp left turn on the steering wheel.

Unknown to Martin, John used telekenesis on the acceleration pedal and made the car crash on the wall. Soon enough, everyone laughed at Martin for his "antics".

(Sweat drop) "Hey, what gives?" Martin was perplexed at the sight of the crash since he didn't step on the acceleration pedal.

"Are you trying to show off that you're good in driving or in crashing?" quipped Diana as she couldn't stop laughing.

(Sweat drop) "I didn't do it. John must have used telekinesis on the gas pedal." rebutted Martin.

"What? You dare accuse me of something that I didn't commit?" defended John as everyone was still laughing at Martin for his "nice" car scene had he did in Gran Turismo 4.

Mark yawned for a few minutes and went to the direction of the door.

"Hey man, where you going? Aren't you going to stay for a little more?" inquired Yu with a confused look.

"Sorry, Yu! I'm just tired from what happened a while ago. I'm going to bed." replied Mark as he went of the door. "You guys can enjoy themselves and don't forget to shut down all the electronics when you're done."

"I'm going too. Night guys." Diana then ran out of the door and went to join Mark.

Mark's room - 10:00 PM

Everyone went to their quarters to get some shut eye. Mark had the opportunity of showing the gang where their quarters are. John, Martin and Java are sleeping in the first room, Patrick and Yu are heading for the second room, which was the room that they had when they visited Mark before. Although Diana had one room for herself, she had a special room since it connected to Mark's room.

Mark was in his room drinking his glass of water before he went to bed and read Rainbow Six when he heard a knock from the side door. He had red pajamas on.

"Who is it?" Mark then looked at his alarm clock and noticed that it was 10 in the evening.

"It's me, Diana."

"Di? Er, come in."

The side door opened and Diana came into his room. She was wearing blue pajamas.

"Are you busy?" inquired Diana.

"No, not at all. What do want to talk about?" Mark then placed his book near his night table.

"I just wanna talk to you. I'm kinda bored." Diana sat on the bed next to him.

"About what?"

"Well, I just want to ask if we could, you know, just... be friends."

"I don't mind though. I do have some female friends back home before I moved out to Canada."

"I see."

"Do you mean friends or more than friends?"

"I'm working on the more than friends part." Diana began to blush while she was talking with Mark.

"Well, we can talk about it tomorrow anyway."

"That's fine. Well, good night, Mark. Sleep tight." Diana stood up from the bed and walked to the side door.

"Thanks, Di. You too." Mark then turned his night lamp off and tucked himself in his sheets. Diana waved goodbye at him before she returned back to her room and closed the side door. Mark then went to sleep.

Martin, on the other end, was still awake on his bed since he was still thinking on what could happen tomorrow. He turned around and saw Java sleeping. With that in mind, he then closed his eyes and went to sleep afterwards. He just wished that everything could go smoothly the next day.

Chapter 4 END


	5. What is the truth?

Martin Mystery: New Allies

By: Ominae

Rating: PG-13

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; Yu Ominae is a copyright of Striker/Spriggan; John Vattic is a copyright of Codemasters and Free Radical. The character Mark Sy is under my jurisdiction and some parts of his life are based from my experience. The character Patrick Chan is also under my jurisdiction.

Previously:

With more sightings of the Berserker in the Philippines and the conflict of imposing martial law over the strange beast, the agents are ordered to visit Dr. Martinez in Simon Fraser University at once before anything can happen to him. In another story, Diana begins to share her feelings with Mark Sy ever since he saved her life. Will she able to express them to him? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 5: What is the truth?

Mark's room - 9:00 P.M.

Sunday came to an end. In the morning, he went to church with the rest of the guys (except Java for obvious reasons!) before they went back to Mark's place since there was nothing to do. In the afternoon, the gang received a debriefing from M.O.M. about the latest information about the Berserker and their next steps.

* * *

_"Well agents, it appears that Dr. Martinez can meet you from 10 AM onwards. He'll inform SFU security about the pre-arranged meeting at once." _

_"I need to ask you something 'cause I'm wondering if my former mentor is in danger at all." inquired Mark with a worried look._

_"We've manage to tap his lines and we managed to discover that someone is making threatening calls to him. The caller mentioned that his life will be in danger if he would tell their secrets to anyone."_

_"Which means that we have to act quickly tomorrow." remarked Diana. "At any time on Monday, Dr. Martinez will be in trouble."_

_"Now this is strange. Who could have make threats to the professor's life?" inquired Martin._

_"It could have been Gio Valdes. ARCAM intelligence did point out that he'll be after anyone who's a threat towards his ambitions." answered Patrick._

_"Agents, you need to move fast as soon as possible. The key in solving the Berserker problem lies within him. I wish you all luck." M.O.M. stood up and walked back to the portal before she turned her head to Mark and said,_

_"Mark, I hope that your former teacher will be okay." _

_"I hope so too, M.O.M."_

* * *

Before they wrapped up their night, Mark showed the gang his Gran Turismo 4 driving techniques and he used the 2003 Mazda RX-8 Type-S as he showed the guys that he was still the king of the game when they were in the game room. Later in the evening, he took his shower in his room for at least 20 minutes before he went out, all dressed in the same old red pajamas that he wore since last night. Before he sat on his bed, he took his brown acoustic guitar that was leaning near the bed frame. Before he could use it, he heard a knocking sound from the side door.

"Diana, is that you?"

"Yes. Can I come in?"

"Sure. Why not?" Diana entered Mark's room and she had the same blue pajamas as yesterday (A/n: Sorry, got influenced from mom on the PJ part! Nothing personal!)

"What are you going to play?" asked Diana as she sat on the bed next to him.

"Only one song from Darren Hayes. I just need to pass some time." replied Mark while he gripped his acoustic guitar.

"Wow! Can I listen?" exclaimed Diana with excitement.

"Sure." Mark then began to play the guitar while singing Darren Hayes' _Dublin Sky_ (A/n: One of the coolest songs that I've heard!)

Diana noticed that Mark had tears in his face while he sang _Dublin Sky. _She felt sorry for him while she listened to him as he finished singing the song. _"Poor guy, he needs someone to talk to. Seems like that he misses his loved ones." _When it was over, Diana clapped her hands while smiling over Mark's "small performance."

"Wow Mark! You're good and I like the song too." said Diana.

"Sorry." sniffed Mark as he wiped out the tears from his eyes.

"I liked it, it was... really beautiful." Diana sat closer next to Mark and was blushing. "You know, I taught about what we've talked about yesterday and I was wondering if you would..." Diana was stuttering but she was able to speak out her mind. "Would you be my boyfriend?".

Mark was shocked by what Diana had said, "Wait a second, Martin told me a few times that you seemed to have a liking for Marvin."

"I only ADMIRE, not LIKE! Darn that Martin!" Diana got angry since she remembered Martin bugging her about her admiration for Marvin.

"But coming back to the topic, it would be fine with me, but maybe until a later time. I need to think things over." replied Mark as he propped his acoustic guitar near the bed frame.

"I see. But I want to thank you for being honest with me." Diana held Mark's face and kissed his cheek. She then laid her body on the bed while she thought about what Mark has told her. _"I guess Mark has a lot of things in his mind right now."_

"Well, I'm tired and the investigation should start by Monday. I have to sleep now." Mark turned off his night lamp and tucked himself into his bed sheets. "Are you going to bed, Di?"

"Yea, but I'm going to sleep... right NEXT to you!" giggled Diana as she settled into the bedsheets.

"Fine, as long as you don't disturb me, that's going to be fine with me. Well anyway, good night Diana."

"Good night, Mark." replied Diana as she prepared to sleep, but not before she kissed him again on his cheek. "And thanks again for accepting my offer." She then went inside the bed covers and placed her arms around his waist before she drifted off to sleep.

Outside Mark's room, Martin was watching the entire event from the door's keyhole. Though he usually gets angry when he sees someone else with Diana, he smirked to himself since he thinks that Diana will be fine with Mark. _"I think I'll prefer Mark instead of that scrawny Marvin with Di, at least he's better."_

Java walked past by him since he went downstairs to get some water. When he saw Martin peeping in the keyhole, he tapped him on his shoulder and asked what he was doing,

"What Martin doing near door?"

(Sweat drop) "Oh nothing, Javs. Just checking if my good pal Mark is okay. Come on, let's hit the sack. The others are in bed now and I suggest we better go too."

"What hit sack?"

"Java! I mean we should get some rest now."

"Oh! Java sorry." Martin placed his hand around Java and they walked to their quarters. Both of them were already wearing their pajama tops since their bath in the showers. Later, all activity in the mansion was quiet; everyone was in their beds sleeping the night away.

Mark's room - 7:30 A.M.

Sunlight was already peering itself in his room. Mark is usually a grouchy one when it comes to getting up in the morning, but he doesn't even have the time to be in bed. He knew that he has to get up and assist Martin and the gang in seeing Dr. Martinez in Simon Fraser University. The alarm was already buzzing and Mark had to inch his hand out just to stop it. But before he could even place his hand on top of his alarm clock, he felt that someone's hand grabbed his hand and helped him deactivate the alarm clock.

_"Who helped me do that? Unless if it was Di, then I was dreaming."_ Mark then tried to get up from bed, but he couldn't since he also felt that someone was stroking and kissing his hair.

"Morning, Mark." said the sweet voice. Mark opened his eyes, rubbed it since he felt sleepy and he couldn't tell from his vision who it was, but he was sure that it was Diana.

"Diana?"

"Hi. How are you this morning?"

"What time did you get up? I didn't even notice."

"Early, just to see you sleep." giggled Diana as she kept on stroking Mark's hair. She had just taken a shower and was wearing her usual purple shirt and blue jeans with her purse slinged on her left shoulder.

"Well, I gotta get up now. We better hurry and see my old mentor. Did you eat breakfast?" inquired Mark as he got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Ya, I did. Some of the others have already started." She leaned back against the bedframe and folded her hands around her waist.

"Okay, I'll be back after I get some grub. Just gotta do something with my hair."

He then walked into the bathroom, closed it and began to take his shower after he grabbed a new set of fresh clothes while Diana left Mark's room and went downstairs.

Guest room area - 9:00 A.M.

Waiting in the guest room area in the middle of the first floor were Diana, Java, Martin, Patrick and John. They just wrapped up eating breakfast and are now waiting for the return of Mark. Yu accompanied him out early in the morning. Martin had received a call from M.O.M. that Dr. Martinez has just wrapped up his last class for the morning and has just returned to his History office. The gang was getting worried that they may not arrive in time. A few minutes later, Yu opened the main doors and walked inside with his Aluminum-colored BMW Sports Integral motorbike helmet under his arm.

"Guys, we can go now. Mark's here and the transport from the Center just arrived." He waved them on to follow him outside.

Outside Sy Residence entrance - 9:05 A.M.

When everyone was outside, they saw two motorbikes, one was a 2005 BMW R 1200 ST motorbike and the other was a 2004 BMW R 1150 RT motorbike, which had a Back Padded Case installed on its rear. Both were parked near a 2005 Acura MDX SUV in a Slate Grey Pearl finish with Center markings on the driver and passenger side doors. They were parked near the steps leading to the mansion's entrance. An unknown rider was turning off his BMW R 1150 RT motorbike and had a black Oakley O Pack 3.0 backpack with him.

"Where's Mark, Yu?" inquired Martin.

"I'm here, guv!" The mysterious rider stood up from the R 1150 RT motorbike and took off his Titanium Silver-colored BMW System 5 motorbike helmet and placed it under hand near his Oakley Blade Jacket and he was wearing BMW Summer Rain gloves on his hands. The helmet removal revealed the rider to be Mark, only this time with short black hair. He only had his Panerai Luminor Reservoir watch on his left and had his modified U-Watch kept in his backpack.

"Umm.. I like your hair, Mark. It looks good on you." blushed Diana as she tried to look at Mark's new trimmed hair.

"Thanks, Di. Anyway, I've spoken with the professor and he seems to be in danger right now. So we better hurry." commented Mark.

"Also, the Center delivered to you guys a 2005 Toyota Sienna Van in an Artic Frost Pearl finish." Yu pointed the car to the entire team and it was parked in a corner near the mansion's garage. It had Center markings on the driver and passenger side doors also.

"Come on, guys. Let's rev our rides and get to SFU as soon as possible." urged Patrick as the gang got inside the Acura MDX. Yu assisted Martin in operating the car's navigation system and told him about inputting Simon Fraser University into the car's navigation system while Mark placed his gloves back on his hands and turned on his BMW Motorrad Navigation II System as he sat down on his R 1150 RT motorbike. After Martin got the hang of using the MDX's navigation system, Yu went back to his BMW R 1200 ST motorbike and fixed his unzipped, black Polo Golf jacket while he operated the BMW Motorrad Navigation II System while Mark operated his system on his BMW R 1150 RT motorbike. While they were punching in the location, Diana sighed as she watched Mark operating his bike's navigation system.

"Mark looks so handsome when he wears that jacket." sighed Diana.

"Di, you okay?" asked Martin with a strange look as he wrapped up using the Acura MDX's navigation system.

"Never better." replied Diana as she continued to stare at Mark's motorbike.

"Looks like Mark just hit the jackpot!" chuckled John.

"I agree." added Patrick.

Mark and Yu wore their BMW motorbike helmets before Mark gave the thumbs up sign to Martin, which meant that they could go.

"All right guys, let's move out." Martin stepped on the gas pedal and moved out after Mark and Yu lead the way out of the mansion and into the road when the guard opened the mansion's gate.

Simon Fraser University - 11:00 A.M.

Martin dropped Diana, Java, Patrick and John off near the security office while he, Mark and Yu parked their vehicles nearby; Mark and Yu had removed their motorbike helmets and have stored them in their bike's storage boxes while Martin locked the Acura they were done, the trio ran to the security office and approached a security guard for directions,

"Excuse me, but where can we find Dr. Martinez?" inquired Martin.

"Who're you guys?" replied the security guard as he clutched his hand on his radio.

"We're from the Center and ARCAM. We need to speak with him right away." added Mark as he showed his Center badge. He had brought his O Pack 3.0 backpack along with him.

"Okay, I'll escort you guys to his office. Follow me." remarked the security guard as he showed them the way to his office.

"Does Dr. Martinez have any problems right now, guard?" asked Diana.

"Yes he does. A while ago, he did inform the security office that he received death threats. We managed to beef us security around the campus. But so far, he's still okay." The guard had to use his radio while Mark checked his Panerai Luminor Power Reserve watch for the time.

"I hope he is okay." muttered Mark under his breath.

"Don't worry. Didn't the guard say that he's still okay?" assured Diana.

"I really do hope so." Mark was still worried about Dr. Martinez even if Diana did try to make their situation positive. A few minutes later, the group entered the faculty building and were outside an office when the guard knocked on the door to see Dr. Martinez was still around.

Dr. Martinez was reading a thesis paper from one of his students in his office when he heard a knocking sound on the door.

"Professor, some agents of the Center and ARCAM are hear to see you." was the initial response.

_"Thank the stars that they've arrived." _Dr. Martinez hastily cleared his table of scattered research papers and placed them on one stack while he replied to the guard's call, "Send them at once, then you can leave us."

The door opened and later, the team entered the office while the guard closed the door. Dr. Martinez noticed Mark from the gang and was shocked upon seeing his face,

"Mark, is that you?"

"Sir! Long time no see! How are you?"

They immediately shook hands with one another and exchanged laughs while the others looked on with curiosity.

(Sweat drop) "I see that they were student and teacher in Mark's good old days." complained Martin.

"Martin! At least this relationship will give us an easier time." refutted Diana.

"Diana's right. This special bond may help us get to the bottom of the Berserker mystery." added John.

"Ah please sit down!" Dr. Martinez showed them their seats. "I must pardon, but one of your agents is my former student in social sciences when I taught in Xavier for a short time. Mark, please sit down. Thank you for coming on such a short notice." Dr. Martinez took his seat.

"Thanks, sir." Mark took his seat at Dr. Martinez's left side while Diana sat at his right

"Sir, we need to ask you about the Berserker." said Martin while reclining on his chair.

"You see, the Center and ARCAM has already detected its appearance in the Philippines and we taught that you may help us." added Diana.

"I see. But... I have a confession to make." remarked the professor as he cleaned his eyeglasses and wore them.

"What is it, then?" said Patrick in an angry-like tone.

"In the news, I was portrayed as a victim of this savegry expedition. But in fact, I was paid to do this work." Dr. Martinez sighed as drank his glass of water.

"Do you mean..." stuttered Yu as he was shocked by the professor's words.

"Yes, a man who called himself Gio approached me one day in my office when I was back in the University of the Philippines..."

* * *

_"I want you to raise an expedition to find this for me..." He slipped in a picture of a strange beast, which had_ _two glowing yellow eyes, two robotic arms with its clenched fists. The same three glowing yellow pod lights are seen in the middle of the robot's body._

_"I've heard about this, this is a mythological robot founded by a strange civilization in Central Luzon. I've also heard that this thing has destructive properties when this thing is unleashed on a certain population. It's best if this thing is left undisturbed!" Dr. Martinez stood up from his chair and banged his hand on the table._

_"Professor, I understand that you're in recent need of some cash. You do have a gambling debt, right?" Gio was cool and calm in the face of the professor's wrath. _

_"Here's my number. And if you don't accept my offer, your family will be in terrible danger. Think about it, you may need the money to solve your gambling money or do you want me to inform your wife about this, I'm sure that she wants to know why you've been going home late recently."_

_"No!" Dr. Martinez began to sweat as he felt that he was in trouble with Gio and his threats. He then sat down and folded his arms as he seems to be forced to agree to his proposal._

_"Okay, I'll do it. But only if you promise to stay away from my family."_

_"I'd know you agree. Once the job's done, I'll send the money to your office."_

* * *

Mark began to get angry over Dr. Martinez and banged his fist on the table really hard that his hand swelled up.

"Sir! What the hell is wrong with you? How could you have done such a thing like that? Why did you accept that stinking threat of his?" Mark then grabbed the professor's collar in anger. He had a sense of hatred all over him that he wanted to beat him up like a rag doll.

"Mark, easy now!" protested Diana while she held his arm in an effort to calm him down before something happens to him.

"Java no like what Mark doing!" added Java.

"Whoa! Mark, calm down. He must have a good explanation for all this." assured Martin as he rose up from his chair and walked up near Mark.

"Please, hear me out. I have no choice..." pleaded the shaken professor.

"Wait, I can hear something." rebutted John as he began to sense something was wrong. Really, really wrong.

A humming sound was heard and then, a loud blast emitted from an unseen object. The loud, blaring sound was strong that it destroyed a section of the professsor's office, which knocked everyone down. Moments later, a mysterious metal monster was hovering outside while being aided by rocket boosters.

"Oh my god! What is that?" stated Martin with shock and awe as he did not believe that he has seen a strange beast that big.

Dr. Martinez was shivering from his chair and wanted to get up, but he felt so scared that he couldn't do so.

"IT'S THE BERSERKER! GET THE PROFESSOR OUT TO SAFETY NOW!" ordered Yu as he brandished his Omihalcon combat knife from his jacket. Everyone was at shock over the being's appearance, but Patrick and the rest of the guys were at combat stance as John and Patrick tried in vain to draw their pistols from their Morane Consult Concealed Holsters, Diana and Java tried to help the professor up to his feet and Martin frantically pressed the buttons on his U-Watch in order to activate the X-Staff Option.

The Berserker then hovered down to the now destroyed office and turned off its rocket boosters. Its head immediately turned to the direction of the professor cowering like a scared child near his office door.

Mark then quickly unzipped his O Pack 3.0 backpack and grabbed a Tanto sheath. From it, he drew out his Extreme OPS Tanto blade from it. Mark had his knife modified by requesting the ARCAM R&D department to remove its original blade and had it replaced with an Omihalcon copy of the blade. He dashed in front of the Berserker and started to make threats to it.

"If you're after the professor, then you'll have to get pass us first!" decreed Mark as he held his Tanto blade and pointed it towards the beast.

Chapter 5 END


	6. Thoughts

Martin Mystery: New Allies

By: Ominae

Rating: PG-13

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; Yu Ominae is a copyright of Striker/Spriggan; John Vattic is a copyright of Codemasters and Free Radical. The character Mark Sy is under my jurisdiction and some parts of his life are based from my experience. The character Patrick Chan is also under my jurisdiction.

Previously:

With the appearance of the renowned Berserker, it has appareantly targeted Professor Martinez, one of the remaining survivors of the fatal expedition back in the Philippines, during an ill-fated meeting between the professor and the agents. Can Martin and the rest protect him? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 6: Thoughts

Simon Fraser University - 11:21 A.M.

With the Berserker robot inside the professor's office. Yu, John, Martin, Mark and Patrick huddled together near the robot while Diana and Java assisted the professor in escaping his now-battered office room.

"Diana, Java. Get him out of here, it's too dangerous!" yelled Martin as he panicked while trying to get his X-Staff.

_"Is it the same thing that I've fought back in Britain before?" _Yu's sweat began to trickle down as it went from his forehead down to the ground while he coolly drawed out his Omihalcon knife hidden inside his jacket. He also noticed a strange mini-cannon on its right arm.

Java kicked the door open, while Diana escorted the shaken professor out of the door. Java then ran outside to join Diana.

Patrick rushed to the metal beast, but the Berserker swung his right arm and smacked him to the wall, rendering him unconscious.

"Damn it. He's good." Mark jumped near the Berserker and stabbed the beast with his Extreme OPS Tanto blade when he landed on its shoulder. The robot wailed as it it tried to shake him away from him.

"I can't hold onto him much longer!" Mark exerted every ounce of his strength to budge his Extreme OPS Tanto blade knife from the Berserker. When he got the Extreme OPS Tanto out of the Berserker's body, the mechanical beast shook Mark off and he got himself slammed against a bookcase. The Berseker raised one of its arm and tried to activate its laser cannon mounted on it.

"Mark!" Martin extended his X-Staff into a quarterstaff and twirled it around before he said "HIYAA!" Martin ran and leaped into the air and struck his X-Staff at the Berserker's head with a fierce strike. The Berserker staggered near the busted wall behind it for a few seconds before it regained stability. Yu dashed to the beast and did a double roundhouse kick, making it stagger even more near the edge of the busted office. But the beast managed to stand upright and it fired off a laser shot, it missed and made its mark on the floor instead of the the humans present in the room.

Martin once more dashed to the Berserker and tried to swing his X-Staff, it soon proved to be of no use as the Berserker grabbed him by the collar and tossed him into a coffee table with a loud slamming sound. Yu jumped on the beast's shoulders and did a slicing motion with his Omihalcon knife on its right arm, but the beast also grabbed him and tossed him into the direction of Martin, knocking them both out cold for the meantime.

"Take this!" John began to use his Psi Pulse move when he crouched on the ground and placed his two hands on his head with his pistol on his left hand. A light blue sphere surrounded him and a deafening sound emerged from the light blue sphere. It hurled the beast out of the battered room. John became unconscious after he had "silenced" the beast; Yu was also knocked out by the Psi Pulse, unfortunately.

Silence dominated the room for a while, but not without the sound of rocket thrusters as the Berserker left the university grounds and went up the sky following a beeping sound coming from nowhere. Everyone, except Mark, rose to their feet and began to clear wood dust from their clothes.

"Everyone okay?" inquired Yu with an angry look. _"Damn! What is that beeping sound coming from anyway?"_

"I think so. Man, that was the coolest thing that I have fought with." Martin began to smile with joyful eyes.

WHACK!

"Ow!" Martin felt the repercussion of his head and rubbed the pain away from it, it reminded him on what it was like to be smacked with a frying pan.

"Will you cut that out? You think it's cool to be in danger with that Berserker still out there?" yelled Patrick as he unclenched his fist.

"MARK!" Yu and the others rushed near the smashed bookcase and they saw Mark with his face down on the dusty ground.

"Come on. Let's get him some medical treatment." commanded Martin as he and Yu lifted Mark on his feet and placed his arms on their shoulder as they walked out of the office. Patrick and John, with their pistols drawn out, lead the way in order to make sure that the Berserker never came back.

Outskirts of Simon Fraser University - 11:31 A.M.

Diana had met with M.O.M. regarding the condition of the professor, he received no injuries from the scuffle. He was shaken by the sight of the Berserker and was now scared out of his wits; she was told that he was seeking treatment for a minor wound that he sustained when his finger got cut by a wood splinter. Java waited for Diana as he noticed RCMP squad cars converge near the university while armed ERT (Emergency Response Team) operatives began to secure the main campus.

He saw Martin emerge from the main university campus doors with Yu as they continued to help Mark on his feet. Patrick and John followed with their pistols in their holster as they were now being escorted by armed ERT and SRS officers to the temporary shelter area.

"Diana, Mark need help!" yelled Java as he inched his body inside the temporary command center.

_"Oh, I hope Martin and the guys are okay."_. Diana ran out and saw Martin and Yu carry Mark's unconscious body with his hands still on their shoulders.

"What happened?" Diana rushed near Martin and saw Mark trying to regain consciousness.

"The Berserker knocked him out, but he's okay." replied Martin as he tried to move Mark near the shelter. _"Man, he's heavy!", _mumbled Martin under his breath.

M.O.M. came out of the shelter's command center when she heard that Martin was back. "Quickly, get him inside the clinic!" Martin and Yu continued to move near the clinic with Diana, Patrick and John close behind. The gang laid him into a vacant cot while M.O.M. motioned to everybody to meet her outside the clinic. Diana volunteered to stay behind and make sure Mark was okay from any injury.

Mark was in his cot, his body covered with a white blanket. Diana sat down next to him while glancing at her watch to check the minutes that have elapsed. She then heard something coming from Mark's mouth. "Mmmmm..." were the first few words that Mark uttered from his mouth as he was lying on a cot at the temporary clinic. He wanted to get up, but he felt weak and couldn't get up. A few minutes later, he then felt soft hands propping his head on a pillow and stroking his hair at the same time.

"Shhh. It's going to be alright." Mark wanted to know who was checking on him, but he was weak to even open his own eyelids, it was if they were fused shut.

Mark was able to open his eyelids and he had a blurry vision from his eyes. His vision stabilized and he saw a red-headed girl staring at him with a wide smile.

"How are you, Mark?" asked Diana with, still, a smile as she held his hand and stroked his hair.

"Fine, I guess. What happened?" Mark tried to sit straight from his bed and he felt a stinging pain from his back. "Ow! Now I know what it feels to lie down on a mattress of spikes."

"Easy now, Mark. You had a major concussion during your battle with the Berserker." Diana then pushed Mark gently on the cot since she didn't want him to get more injuries.

"Where are the others?" inquired Mark.

"They're outside speaking with M.O.M." Diana then saw a doctor approaching Mark's cot. "Your doctor's here."

"You better join them. I think M.O.M.'s waiting for you." insisted Mark with a painful look at his face.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Diana planted a kiss to his right cheek and blushed before she went off to the clinic's door.

Mark chuckled to himself while the doctor proceeded to check up on his health. _"The things I do to protect humanity."_

Outside the clinic, Diana walked near M.O.M. and the rest of the team as she finishes the rest of the debriefing. M.O.M. turns her head around and saw Diana approaching her and motioned her to join her and the team.

"So, what's up M.O.M.?" Diana saw that the gang and M.O.M. have some worried faces.

"I was informed by intelligence that the Berserker has fled. We don't know where it went, but we think that it might be headed back to the Philippines since the Center wasn't able to detect it anywhere in Canadian territory."

"Ah crud! Back to square one!" Patrick angrily kicked some dirt from the ground.

"But there is some good news." replied M.O.M.

"What is it? A secret weapon that can take the Berserker out?" asked Martin gleefully.

_"What is wrong with this boy today?" _M.O.M. slapped her forehead with her hand before resuming her conversation. "No, ARCAM has agreed to provide you agents a chartered plane to get to Manila. You should be leaving immediately and head to Vancouver International Airport."

Yu raised his hand and proceeded to ask M.O.M. "Errr... Pardon me, but what about our luggage and stuff, not to mention our motorbikes?"

"Don't worry, Yu. Gino should take care of your luggage. As for the motorbikes, he'll bring them back to Mark's place."

"Here comes Mark." interrupted John as he saw a glimpse of Mark leaving the clinic.

Mark, accompanied by his doctor, came near M.O.M. and the team with his O Pack 3.0 backpack slinged on his shoulder.

"How are things while I was in the clinic?" inquired Mark.

"Well..." M.O.M. unfurled her sleeve to check her wristwatch. "Gino should arrive any minute now."

As M.O.M. furled her sleeve back, a 2005 Toyota Sienna Van parked near the clinic. Minutes later, Gino exited from the van and walked near M.O.M.

"Gino, did you take care of their luggage?"

"Yes, ma'am. They're at the airport and their luggage is already with the plane." replied Gino.

"Wow! Talk about fast service." chuckled Martin.

"Martin! Behave yourself!." Diana gave Martin a nudge to his chest with her elbow.

"Diana! You didn't need to do that." replied Martin with anger.

"Agents! Pay attention!" M.O.M. practically yelled at the top of her voice. "You'll be leaving right now after this debriefing. A representative from ARCAM's Canadian branch will escort you to the plane."

"Hey, where's Billy?" asked Mark with a strange look.

"Here I am, guys." Billy appeared out of the portal next to M.O.M.

"What about the scraps of metal from the Berserker a while ago?" inquired Martin.

"Don't worry, Martin. I already took care of it and the labs are analyzing it as we speak."

"Thank goodness. Listen, Billy. Do me a favor and uh..." Mark began to stutter before he resumed his request to Billy. "Can you check the international headlines about..." He took out his Parker ballpen and a piece of paper from his jacket and started to scribble down something. "Here you go." Mark handed the paper to Billy.

Billy looked at the paper with interest before he faced Mark with a reply, "Okay, Mark. I'll let you know when the mission's over."

Diana had a confused look on her face and asked Mark about what he requested to Mark, "What did you ask Billy?".

(Sweat drop) "I'll tell you later in the plane, Di. Nothing that important."

"Before you go agents, Dr. Martinez wants to hand you these notes." M.O.M. whipped out a letter and a piece of paper in some ancient alphabet.

"Thanks, M.O.M. I can take care of this." Mark reached his hand out and took the papers and placed in inside his bag.

M.O.M. faced the doctor behind Mark and asked him about the professor's condition. "Doctor, how is the professor right now?"

"He is fine. A bit shaken, but otherwise still healthy." came the reply. "He needs some time away from his work so's he can get the tension out of his system."

_"It might be best if we place him under Center protection for the meantime."_ She turned around to face the team before she gave her comments. "Agents, Dr. Martinez will be placed under the protection of the Special Response Squad while the case is still hot."

"I hope the professor will be alright." said Diana with a worried face.

"It might be the best for him in the meantime." replied John.

"I agree. While it may not look for his family, the professor does need some protection at least until we can find out how we can stop the Berserker." added Patrick.

"Well agents, I suggest that you better leave right now." M.O.M. placed her hand on her headphone since she was receiving some communication. "Agents, I just got some confirmation that the ARCAM representative should be waiting for you guys any minute now at the airport."

"Come on, guys! Let's hustle to the airport." yelled Martin while he ran to the van. The others subsequently followed behind Martin and boarded the van. Mark sat beside Gino, who was taking the helm as the driver. Martin, Diana, Patrick sat at the rear while Java, John and Yu sat in the front. Mark lowered his door window and sticked his head out and gave M.O.M. and Billy a thumbs up.

"Good lucks agents! Be careful in Manila!" yelled M.O.M. before she waved her hand to Mark.

"Hey, Mark! Bring me back a souvenir from your home country!" yelled Billy as well.

"Right, Billy!" Mark later placed his head back inside the van and closed the window as the van drove off to the direction of Vancouver International Airport.

Vancouver International Airport, Departure Area (International), Vancouver, Canada - 1:30 P.M.

The 2005 Toyota Sienna Van parked near the curb close to the airport's main doors as soon as Gino noticed that aman, wearing a business suit, was standing near the entrance with an ARCAM id clipped on his suit. He deactivated the car and told everyone that they have to get out since they arrived. The unknown man soon approached Martin and inquired about them,

"Excuse me. But are you the agents from... the Center?"

"Yes, sir. So when does our plane leave?" replied Martin gleefully.

"Right now. I'll escort you guys to the plane." The man then gestured to Martin and the team to follow him through the airport.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." urged Mark as he walked behind Martin.

The rest of the team followed Martin and Mark's lead inside the airport as Gino watched them go inside before he turned the car on and drove away for the day.

Vancouver International Airport, Tarmac grounds- 2:10 P.M.

Martin and the others were walking near a Boeing 737 airplane parked in the outskirts of the airport in a secluded area. The words "ARCAM" in a brown-like color. A mobile staircase truck was propped near the plane's middle door as it was parked in its spot minutes before the gang cleared immigration checks before arriving at the tarmac.

Martin and Java were chatting with each other and were at the front. John was strolling beside them, looking at the bright afternoon sun in the sky while making sure that he didn't stumble and trip. Yu and Patrick had their time to check out the newspaper stand and they were showing off their latest acquisition from the newspaper stand; Yu bought an Expert Gamer magazine with a free Star Wars: Republic Commando poster while Patrick told Yu that his purchase was nothing compared to his collector's edition version of the PSM magazine that featured the launch of the PSP (Playstation Portable). Both were shouting for making a mockery with each other and at the height of their argument, had red faces. Martin looked back at what was the loud shouting, but figured that he didn't want to get involved and resumed his conversation with Java.

Mark was walking to the plane with his right hand holding one of the O Pack 3.0 backpack's shoulder slings. Diana was behind him, thinking about the events that have happened back in Simon Fraser University. She decided to snap back at reality and simply jogged up near Mark.

Diana tapped his left shoulder and asked him about their situation. "What happens now?"

Mark looked at his right and he saw the sun shining upon them. He had his head down on the ground, sighed and closed his eyes.

"Right now, this _war _of ours has just begun. We'll be in for a rough fight." Mark sighed once more and walked up near the plane with Diana beside him, who felt sorry for the things that Mark went through when he fought with the Berserker. They were the last ones to climb the mobile staircase before the Boeing 737's main doors were closed and the mobile staircase was retracted.

After the agents have boarded the Boeing 737, it traveled on the tarmac before it took off from the airport runway. The plane was seen farther and farther away from the view of people inside the airport before the plane was reduced to the view of a sparkle in the air.

Chapter 6 END


	7. One step at a time

Martin Mystery: New Allies

By: Ominae

Rating: PG-13

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; Yu Ominae is a copyright of Striker/Spriggan; John Vattic is a copyright of Codemasters and Free Radical. The character Mark Sy is under my jurisdiction and some parts of his life are based from my experience. The character Patrick Chan is also under my jurisdiction.

Previously:

With Dr. Martinez in the safe custody of the Center's Special Reaction Squad (SRS), Martin Mystery and the rest of the joint task force were sent off to the Philippines in order to resolve the rest of the Berserker mystery. Mark received some strange papers from M.O.M. with an ancient alphabet written on it, which could be related to the case. Can the gang decipher what it means and can they solve the Berserker mystery before they can bring chaos to the Philippines and possibly to the rest of the world? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 7: One step at a time

Over the Pacific Ocean - 4:00 P.M.

* * *

2001, 3rd year in Xavier School

_"Sir Martinez, you're the greatest teacher I ever had for Social Science."_

_"Yea, sir! You're our idol as our class advisor and as our social sciences teacher too."_

_"Boy, I'm really grateful to be your class advisor and your social sciences teacher. But as a friend, I advise you all that when you get out of high school, do not ever be a victim of the number one vice, gambling. I noticed that most of the students in your batch, so I hope that you yourselves will not a victim of one."_

_All the students were cheering inside the classroom in unison._

* * *

_"Ah Mark, congratulations on your commencement. So what are your plans?"_

_"I don't know sir. My dad wants me to head to Canada after I try my luck here."_

_"Good for you. I'm actually being invited to head to Simon Fraser University in British Columbia. I'm going to be a visiting professor for History."_

_"That's great. I'm actually hoping that I could go there soon."_

_"Well, I can't wait to see you."_

_"Likewise, sir. Likewise." Both men shook hands with one another before leaving the grounds of the school's gym._

* * *

A female voice then snapped the young man sitting near the airplane's window out of reality, "Are you okay, Mark? You seem disturbed."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." The young freelance operative of both the Center and ARCAM's Spriggan unit immediately went back from his "trance" and faced Diana, who was seated near him with her hands folded around herself. Mark was peering out of the window while propping his head with his clenched fist. The last thing that he remembered before spending most of his time peering out of the plane's window was with everyone having a good time on their seats.

The interiors of the ARCAM Boeing 737 plane was heavily customized. The main area is made up of two couches with two tables that are made like the ones that anyone can normally see in a five-star restaurant. The floor was covered with red carpeting all over and the center corridor leading to the pilot control room and back in yellow color, indicating that it was the main path that one should use when walking from one part of the aircraft to the next. Martin was chatting with Java and Patrick while sipping Diet Coke in his plastic cup. John was reading the frontpage of the Vancouver Sun that detailed operations of the US Miltary in Iraq. Yu was lounging in his seat reading his Expert Gamer magazine. Diana then scooted a bit near Mark's place in his seat and asked him about his problem.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's... it's... it's just I can't seem to believe that Dr. Martinez would come out to be a man with a huge amount of debt on his hands. I mean, he's a decent teacher and all the guys in my batch think that he's a swell teacher." Mark then peered his head down on the floor. "I just couldn't believe that of all things, he would take up an offer of money just to..." He refused to continue his conversation anymore and instead, pouted with his arms around his waist in anger.

"I see. Well, never mind. I'm sure that he didn't mean to do so." Mark felt a soft hand touching his as he saw Diana smiling at him while she took and squeezed his hand for assurance._"I could tell since he was scared about it when he grabbed him by his collars."_

The team eventually had dinner in the aircraft an hour later, which seemed to remind them of the food that they usually take in an ordinary flight. Later, everyone went to their seats to get some sleep. Mark was alone in the roundtable couch, sipping regular Coke from his plastic cup while reflecting on their next step should they arrive at the airport the next day.

_"God help me with his mission." _He crushed his empty cup and threw it on a trash bin and walked to his seat in order to spend some quality time resting.

200 nautical miles near Philippine airspace - 8:00 A.M.

"Hey man, wake up!"

Mark woke up from his seat and rubbed his eyes as he tried to adjust his vision. He turned his head to see Martin standing beside his seat.

"Top of the morning, mate!"

"Martin, what's up?"

"We're going to land already."

"So soon? Great, let me adjust the U-Watch's digital clock. Anything else?"

"That's it, I guess."

"Fine. I'll see you later after we land."

As the rest of the team sat in their seats, the plane's PA system informed the passengers that they are now approaching Philippine airspace. Everyone clipped on their seatbelts and waited patiently as the plane slowly took out its landing wheels and landed on the tarmac. Moments later, the plane taxied from its landing point to a secluded landing area where a retractable walkway (A/n: It's the main mode of entering or exiting an aircraft in any airport. Sorry, have hard time thinking of proper name for that thing) connected itself to the Boeing 737's main door.

Ninoy Aquino International Airport - Old Airport, Arrivals Area (International), Parañaque, Philippines - 8:20 A.M.

Martin and Diana were the first ones to depart, bickering over a conversation on the plane about Marvin. Java was sharing a laugh with Yu and Patrick over some jokes. Mark was busy consulting with John over some papers that he had acquired from M.O.M. before they left Vancouver.

"From what I can tell from the papers M.O.M. gave me, it says something about an _ancient beast_."

"I see, Mark." John adjusted his glasses while checking out the paper with an ancient alphabet inscripted on it. "Well, it seems to be an alphabet that was in your culture. Someone should know about this."

"Yep! I think I know someone who can tell us more this from the alibata (A/n: Ancient alphabet used in the Philippines during the pre-contact period from Spanish explorers. Okay! Enough history) words written here." Mark unzipped his O Pack 3.0 backpack and placed the papers neatly back in his backpack.

The team managed to clear their entry documents with Philippine Immigration and on their arrival at the customs area, Martin saw a man in his 30's holding a sign that read, "ARCAM Philippines."

"I'll take care of this." uttered Mark to the team as he approached the man and asked him if he was their contact.

He began to smirk at the man after he came near his place. "Ser, ikaw ba yung naghihintay sa amin?" (Sir, are you the ones waiting for us?)

"Mark? Musta na?" (Mark? How are you?). The man took out his hand and shook hands wiht Mark while he gestured to the gang to approach his position.

"Guys, he's Jeff Cruz and he'll be our driver and contact during our investigation here in Manila."

"Great! So Jeff, are there any places where we can pig out?"

(Sweat drop) "Martin!" murmured Diana under her breath.

"We can take care of that later, Mr. Mystery. Right now, I understand that you are in need of a contact from the University of the Philippines." answered Jeff with his fluent English. "Your baggages are in the bus that we have provided you. Please allow me to escort you." Jeff lead the team to their transport outside the airport, which was a 2004 Toyota Coaster Bus with "ARCAM" in brown color written on both sides of the vehicle.

"Can you take us there?" inquired John.

"Of course Mr. Vattic. I'll inform the driver at once." When they entered the bus, Jeff told the driver on their destination. The bus driver nodded in agreement.

"Java feel hungry." Java then rubbed his stomach in hunger.

"Can it wait?" asked Diana. Java shook his head left to right, indicating a no position.

"Don't worry." Mark patted his shoulder. "We'll see to that." Mark gave Java an assuring smile before he took his seat near the bus' doors. Patrick, before he took his seat, whispered to Jeff that they should stop somewhere near their destination and take a bite to eat. He nodded and relayed his request to the driver.

The bus then departed from its parked spot and went off to the main road before it made a right turn after a few kilometers away from the airport to another street.

University of the Philippines, Diliman, Quezon City campus - 10:00 A.M.

On their way, the team stopped by a local McDonalds in order to grab a bite to eat. Martin decided (for all of them) that they'll buy them and eat their food on the bus. Martin made some moves on the pretty cashier while ordering, but not before Diana raised her clenched fist and drove it on Martin's forehead. Mark then pushed Martin aside and with Patrick, ordered the food for them. The two also jointly paid with their expenses while Diana and Java dragged Martin away because he couldn't help taking his eyes off on the cashier. Mark sighed while he, Patrick and John took their food and drinks while they walked to the bus.

After munching on Big Mac burgers and slurping regular Cokes while heading to their destination, Mark took his time to discuss with Martin and Diana on what they're going to do when they going to do when they arrive at the campus. Before the bus stopped at the parking lot, they threw their trash at the rubbish bin. Martin, of course, was still enjoying his Coke since his wasn't halfway done.

The team stepped off the bus while Mark informed Jeff to wait for them. Jeff informed Mark in return that he needed to go to the bathroom to take a leak while the driver opted to stay behind and relax for a few minutes. Mark took the lead in escorting the team to the faculty offices in the campus. As they walked near the faculty section of the school, Mark noticed some of his "old friends", who saw him with some "foreign" people since they didn't know that he was taking his schooling abroad. They began to yell at him from afar,

"Hey Mark, who's that chick with you? HE HE!"

"Can you introduce us to her? Since when did you get back home?"

Diana whispered to Mark's ear about the comments that she heard, "Mark, who are those guys?".

"Uh, some bastards that messed with most of my life in school." Diana felt a sharp knife was thrusted into her back when he heard those comments. Mark whispered to Diana in reply, "Remind me to have them brainwashed before they _accidentally _inform me folks about it."

"Sure!" chuckled Diana.

"Don't worry, Mark." Martin placed his arm around Mark's shoulder. "We'll see to that those guys are _taken care _of." added Martin while he began to laugh under his breath.

_"Right!" _Mark then escorted them further as the team went inside Palma Hall in order to locate the offices of the Department of History.

"So who are we looking for?" inquired Yu.

"A Dr. Luis Barrios." (A/n: A homage to my ex-social sciences teacher) "He's an expert in ancient Philippine history and he can help us with this paper M.O.M. gave me." He unzipped his O Pack 3.0 bag and grabbed the same piece of paper and showed it to the gang.

"This, my friends, is what will answer our questions." They casually walked down the halls of Palma Hall that would take them to the office of Dr. Luis Barrios.

The gang later arrived outside Dr. Barrios' office. Mark took the lead and gently knocked on the door's glass pane twice.

"Who is it?" came the reply from inside.

"Dr. Barrios?"

"Yes?"

"My name is Mark Sy and I'm with the Center. We need to speak with you at once."

Footsteps were heard from inside and a soft creak from the door hinges came to life as Dr. Barrios opened the door and noticed the team standing outside.

"Please. I've heard about what happened to Dr. Martinez. Make yourselves comfy."

Dr. Barrios then showed the team their seats with Mark and Martin seated near him.

"How is Dr. Martinez anyway?"

"He's fine, sir. How are you related to him?" inquired Martin.

"Well, I was also part of the expedition. When that...that...thing came to life..."

"Hold it! You mean the Berserker?" commented Mark.

"W...W..Why, yes. How did you know?"

"We just faced it a few days ago. Dr. Martinez was apparently the target, but he made it through." replied Yu.

"And where is he now?"

"He's under the custody of the Center. They'll protect him." answered Diana.

"Which is why I need you to decipher this passage." Mark handed the paper with the alibata alphabet on it.

"Oh. This is the one that one of the students have found during the expedition." Dr. Barrios then moved his hands, which were holding the paper, near to his face in order to get a better look. "Hm. According to the passage, it mentions about a time when the beast would return from its rest and raise a scurge on mankind."

"Meaning, the Berserker wants to kill some people." replied John.

"Yes. Also, it mentions something about an ancient transponder that would control the machines. Though I don't seem to know about them."

"Is the site in Pampanga still cordoned?" inquired Patrick.

"It is, although there's no police or army presence in the area."

"Good." Martin smirked. "We can start tomorrow."

"Anyway, thanks for helping us, professor." Mark extended his hand to Dr. Barrios' and shook hands with him.

"My pleasure." Dr. Barrios escorted them out of his office before he closed his door.

"What now, Martin?" asked Diana as they were walking down the corridor back to the entrance of Palma Hall.

"We need to get some rest." replied Martin

"I'll go get some boys in ARCAM intelligence for help." added Patrick

"ARCAM Philippines is kind enough to provide quarters for us while we're here." commented Mark

"Nice. Hopefully we can tackle the rest the next day." Martin stretched his arms while he yawned.

The gang walked down the corridor near the entrance, not knowing what could happen to them in the next few hours, or even days. After emerging out of Palma Hall, Jeff waited for the entire team to board the bus before he entered as well. He instructed the driver to take them to the headquarters of ARCAM Philippines at Makati City. The bus drove off and left the campus, driving all the way to ARCAM Philippines building, located at the heart of Makati City since it serves as the country's financial capital.

Apartments, ARCAM Philippines, Makati, Philippines - 1:00 P.M.

After Jeff escorted them to their quarters. The gang huddled together in the living room, outlining their plans on what to do for the next few days. Martin, Diana, Java and Mark went back to the Center via portal while John, Yu and Patrick began to make preparations for the trip tomorrow.

"Well, I got our weapons ready for tomorrow's trip." said Yu after putting the cordless phone back in its cradle.

"I still hope that the Berserker will still be there." John pillowed his head with his clenched fist on his right and his left was occupied by a glass of water.

"You know, I am kind of worried. I mean, will Gio be able to activate those Berserkers hidden in the site and will he be able to use that strange thing attached on its arm?" Patrick paced the room with his hands behind his back.

"You're right. That mini-cannon attached to its right arm may be the one that ARCAM intelligence is talking about." replied Yu.

"Right now, we'll have to see if anything will happen soon. And I have a feeling that something will." John grabbed the remote control from the coffee table in front of the table and operated the TV. It was showing _The Replacement Killers_.

"Hey, I wanna watch that!" shouted Patrick as he struggled with John for the remote.

"AH SHADDAP!" John lightly slapped him at the back of his head with the remote clenched in his hand.

Yu, in frustration, covered his forehead with his right hand as he heard the two men quarrel. _"I hate to see grown men fight over something worthless."_

M.O.M.'s office, the Center, unknown location, somewhere in Canada - 1:12 P.M.

Mark, Martin, Diana and Java were seated with Billy's assistance while M.O.M. proceeded to inquire from the agents about their latest finds in their investigation while she continues to type on her keyboard.

"We've managed to find out that the paper you gave Mark indicates an old passage that the Berserker will rise soon from its slumber. Well, at least that's what IT SAID." said Martin sarcastically.

"Not only that, but the reports of an ancient transponder is true. The terrorists must have acquired it after the fatal expedition conducted by Dr. Martinez." added Diana.

"Java worried." Java felt shivers all over his spine, legs and body.

"We're going to Pampanga tomorrow, to the site of the expedition. We should pick up some clues in there." said Mark.

"I just got some recent news from Center intelligence. Apparently, some activity has been going on in the province. You should check it out too." M.O.M. proceeded to scratch her head and fumble with her table's drawers at the same time. "Before you go, I want to give you this, Mark."

M.O.M. opened one of her drawers and handed Mark a headset similar to the one used by hers.

"You'll use this to communicate with me during your subsequent investigation." M.O.M. made an angry glare at Martin. "Of course, I would give this to Martin, but I can't since he has a tendency to break things!"

(Sweat drop) "Aw M.O.M.! Not fair!" Martin ran around the room crying like a baby.

_"Dummy." _Mark adjusted his shirt and told M.O.M. that they had to get back and prepare for their trip the next day.

"Good luck agents! And Mark, keep in touch with me at all times." M.O.M. pressed a button in her desk and a portal appeared near the elevator.

Mark nodded to M.O.M. before he entered the portal. Diana had to drag Martin, who was still crying over M.O.M.'s comments, into the portal with Java being the last person to get in the portal before it disappeared from M.O.M.'s view.

Apartments, ARCAM Philippines, Makati, Philippines - 1:30 P.M.

The agents were in the living room after Mark, Martin, Diana and Java reemerged from the portal. They gathered together and sat down on the couches and chairs. Patrick pulled out some papers that ARCAM intelligence has been able to piece up for them, including a map of Pampanga. He placed them on the coffee table while Yu and John had recently entered the apartments with some duffel bags slinged on their shoulders.

"So far, here's the point where the expedition took place from here to here." Patrick used a pencil to point out the route that the expedition took before meeting with the Berserker. "But what's puzzling is with this point here." Patrick etched a dot, which was a few meters away from the excavation site. Yu and John placed the duffel bags on a quiet spot near the entrance.

"San Fernando Police doesn't know about that spot, but intel thinks that's where the Berserker made its first appearance." Yu pointed with his index finger to the spot that Patrick etched in the map.

"But what about the ones that have recent activity in the area?" asked Diana.

"We still don't know. But ARCAM intelligence also thinks that it's in this or in this place. John took Patrick's pencil and drew circles around two particular spots near the excavation site. This new revelation sparked some interest from all of the agents.

"Well, looks like we got two places to visit now." Mark began to smile after hearing what John had to say.

"It's best if we take a break now. We can find out about the stuff tomorrow." Martin yawned and went to his room to get some rest.

"Right. We better get some rest and discuss this tomorrow." Everyone then spent the rest of the day trying to relax and rest. Soon, they went to their seperate rooms and went to sleep during the night. A big day was waiting for them outside, and they have to fight something, something which may not be of this planet.

50 meters near excavation site, somewhere in Pampanga, Philippines - 9:50 A.M.

The team left the ARCAM apartments early at 5 in the morning in order to avoid the morning rush. The duffel bags were packed and placed in the trunk of the 2004 Land Rover Range Rover SUV parked in the underground garage. Mark took the helm as the driver with Martin seated beside him. Diana, Yu and Patrick sat in the middle with John and Java at the rear. Their Range Rover SUV left the ARCAM underground parking garage and left the building after Mark showed his ARCAM identification to the guard, who waved him through. It was a long journey that most of the crew slept through the entire trip with the exception of Mark since he was the designated driver.

When they arrived at the province, they drove near the site that was still cordoned by yellow police tape, though there were no soldiers or policemen present. Mark parked the SUV near the yellow police tapes covering the area. He turned off the engine and unlocked the doors as the crew dismounted from the vehicle. Mark was leaning his body on the partially opened door while standing with his feet inside the SUV. He pointed to the team the first place that they'll check based on their maps.

"Okay, guys! Let's go there and check that place first." The rest nodded in agreement. Mark was worried about the recent events that have taken place in Vancouver. In his mind, he wanted the events to end as much as possible without any kind of bloodshed. He still stood near the partially opened door and reflected on what to do next while Java opened the Range Rover's trunk, while Martin helped Yu and Patrick unload the duffel bags. Diana took a few paces around the Range Rover to check the area while Patrick took out a pair of binoculars from the vehicle and observed the area that Mark had pointed out to them a while ago.

Chapter 7 END


	8. Infiltration gone wrong

Martin Mystery: New Allies

By: Ominae

Rating: PG-13

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; Yu Ominae is a copyright of Striker/Spriggan; John Vattic is a copyright of Codemasters and Free Radical. The character Mark Sy is under my jurisdiction and some parts of his life are based from my experience. The character Patrick Chan is also under my jurisdiction.

Previously:

With the discovery of recent, but strange activity in the province of Pampanga, the task force was deployed to the province in order to uncover any sign of the Berserker, as well as to apprehend the notorious Gio Valdez, leader of a psychic terrorist group. Will they be able to succeed? Will they be able to save the Philippines and the world from total anarchy? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 8: Infiltration gone wrong

50 meters near excavation site, somewhere in Pampanga, Philippines -10:10 A.M.

Mark, Yu and Patrick were near the trunk of the Range Rover SUV, unpacking the duffel bags with parts that appeared to be for firearms with slings. Martin, Diana and Java were near a ditch, making plans on approaching the situation while John leaned near the vehicle, holstering his Taurus PT92 pistol into his Morane Consult Concealed Holster. Mark, Yu and Patrick were now wearing ARCAM's Armored Muscle suits with its gloves and they were wearing UTG Deluxe Tactical Quick Draw Vests over their suits. Mark had a Philippine Army DPM BDU, with a Japanese Ground Self-Defense Forces (JGSDF) Sakura beret placed under the BDU's shoulder epaulet cloth, worn over his Armored Muscle Suit. He also took out the headset that M.O.M. gave to him the other day from the duffel bag and mounted it on his right ear with its mic flipped up for the purpose of portability. Yu took out his dual arm bands with wire anchors and clipped them on his arms with ease.

Patrick unzipped one of the duffel bags and handed to each of the ARCAM agents an Alinco DJ S40 radio extender and he handed a Tactical Command Industries Inc. (TCI) Special Air Service (SAS) Tactical Headset while he took another for himself before he clipped two British-made L64A1 smoke grenade and American-made M67 frag grenades to his vest, as well as handing the two same grenade types to Yu and Mark. Mark, for the meantime, simply clipped a wire that lead to his Alinco DJ S40 radio extender to his headset; it was specially modified that the headset M.O.M. gave him would also be compatible with most radio extender models. The three agents clipped the radios on their pistol belts and attached their Tactical Headsets (With the exception of Mark for obvious reasons) on their necks before resuming their works. Martin, Diana and Java simply looked at the three with awe as they never expected that they would receive help in the forms of automatic firearms or martial arts. John simply laughed under his breath while he observed the two teenagers and the caveman.

Mark got the Kydex Nylon Black Military sheath of the Fairbarn and Sykes Commando Pattern 1 Knife with its Omihalcon blade before he clipped it on the pistol belt. Yu did likewise when he took his customized Omihalcon combat knife with knuckle guards, but he slipped it on his waist and placed it on his pistol belt.

After assembling the various firearm components and slings, Mark checked his Howa Type 89 assault rifle chambered in 5.56 x 45 mm NATO caliber and slapped a 30-round magazine before he slinged it on his back and holstered a Sig Sauer SP 2002 pistol, his backup pistol,in his vest since his FN Five-Seven pistol was not available for the duration of the mission due to ammo problems, particularly in the procurement of 5.7 x 28 mm SS190 bullets. Yu did likewise with his Heckler and Koch G3A3 assault rifle and loaded a 20-round magazine before he slinged it on his shoulder and holstered his Sig Sauer P226 pistol while Patrick had a Norinco QBZ-97/Type 97 assault rifle, chambered in 5.56 x 45 mm NATO caliber since it was an export version of the QBZ-95/Type 95 rifle; he slapped a 30-round magazine to the weapon itself with his CZ-UB 100 pistol in his vest. Before they trekked off to Martin and Diana's location, Mark and Yu had a curious look at Patrick's weapon before walking off,

"Something wrong guys?"

Mark and Yu turned around and replied to Patrick's query with a 'no' by shaking their heads left and right. But secretly, the two were wondering about his choice for his weapon.

_"Commie lover!" _thought Mark.

_"Weird choice!" _thought Yu.

When the entire team was near Martin and Diana's position, Martin suggested that they should head to the site of the excavation site. Everyone nodded in agreement. Yu and Patrick took front point and lead the team while they aimed their weapons at anything suspicious. Martin, Diana and Java were behind them. Taking up the rear was John and Mark, who had their weapons drawn out as they slowed walked towards the former excavation site.

Former excavation site, somewhere in Pampanga, Philippines - 10:30 A.M.

"That's strange. There's seems to be some activity going on here." Yu placed his Heckler and Koch G3A3 up his shoulder while he used his hand to check the ground for signs of footprints.

"Martin! I found some slime!" yelled Diana as she urged Martin to approach her. Mark and John came along while the others continued to comb the area.

"WOW! WHITE SLIME!" Martin began to appear cheerful as he reached his hand out to touch it before he felt a boot hit on his face.

PAK!

"Ow! That hurt!" shouted Martin. He kept rubbing his cheek since it had a boot mark on it.

"MARTIN! THERE'S NO TIME TO GOOF AROUND!" shouted Mark as his ear.

"It's best if you collect the sample instead of touching it." added John in agreement.

Martin began to feel grumpy as he activated his U-Watch for the Slime Scanner. He took up a scooper and got some of the white sample and replaced it back in the Slime Scanner with an automated reply:

_"Analysis inconclusive. Slime is of unknown substance."_

"That's strange. Better ask Billy to take care of it." said Martin while fumbling over the findings of the Slime Scanner.

"Hey guys!"

Martin, Diana, John and Mark were shocked when Billy shouted from behind.

"Billy!" screamed Martin. "You've got to stop doing that one of these days."

"Besides, are you out to give us heart attacks before the end of the mission?" commented Mark.

"Er.." Billy began to blush over his mistake. "Sorry guys! Won't happen again!"

_"It better." _Martin thought before he scooped up some of white sample and handed it to Billy, who had a microscope slide on his hand, "Here Billy, can you analyze this for us? The scanner can't seem to work on it." He then slowly placed the white slime on the microscope slide.

"Sure Martin. I'll take care of it." A portal then appeared behind Billy before saying good bye, "Good luck guys!"

"Guys! Over here! I found something." yelled Patrick. Moments later, everyone began to jog near Patrick as he pointed out the strange footprint patterns on the mud.

"There were human tracks and the tracks of a strange being. Most likely the Berserker. They can't be far." Patrick pointed with his index finger the direction to where the footprints went to.

"Okay peeps." Martin rocked his head left to right before walking to the footrprint's direction. "We've got a country to save." The others followed suit and walked behind him.

Near outskirts of unknown cave, Pampanga, Philippines - 11:15 A.M.

"Man, how long is this trek?" Martin began to pant under his breath while on the earth.

"Stop complaining Martin! You're the one who told us to trek forward." replied Yu as he marched forward while pointing his Heckler and Koch G3A3 rifle forward. Java came along beside him.

"Yea. Besides, you can't stay tired now." Patrick slinged his Norinco QBZ-97 rifle on his shoulders while Mark shouldered his Howa Type 89 rifle while lifting Martin up their shoulder. _"Crap! He's kinda heavy for a typical 17-year old."_ thought Mark while he helped Martin up his feet.

"Thanks guys." Martin brushed himself of dirt from his clothes. John and Diana were walking nearby the three youngsters while the two were striking up a conversation.

"Hey John, I'm wondering if we'll get through this, one way or another." John looked at Diana and saw that she was nervous.

"Don't worry Diana". He placed an assuring hand on her shoulder. "We'll get through this."

"I hope so." Diana smiled at John while she jogged to join Martin and the others.

"Quiet guys! I think I see some activity ahead." whispered Mark as he gestured to the others to come along beside him.

"What is it, Mark?" asked Martin when he was beside him in a whisper.

"Don't know yet." Mark turned to Yu, who was crouching behind him. "You got binoculars?"

"Yea." replied Yu's whisper. He handed it to him when he unzipped his vest to get it from his inner vest pocket.

"Thanks." Mark took the binoculars and peered at the cave entrance and noticed the Berserker, with its mini-cannon at work on some corpses. Suddenly, the cannon came to life as a blue and yellow laser emitted from it onto the corpses and from a science fiction movie, the corpses came to life and walked slowly towards the cave entrance in a civilized manner, but not before grabbing some weapons on a crate near the Berserker. Two of the former corpses guarded the cave entrance while the others went inside with the Berserker following behind.

"My god!" Diana was shocked to see what took place, but it had already happened.

"Heh!" Mark chuckled under his breath. "Smart zombies."

"What?" asked Diana.

"They're like the ones I fought in India." said Yu. "They're quite similar to cannibal zombies, but these are created through the works of science."

"Looks like we can kill them like the ones that we see in the movies." joked Patrick.

"But who's going to disable them?" asked John..

"I have a plan..." said Martin while the group congregated their plans to assault the cave and hopefully, end the madness.

As the two smart zombies were cradling Colt M-16A1 assault rifles on their hands, they failed to notice someone dashing near them and in a matter of minutes, a fist came crashing down on one of the zombie's decomposing head, smashing it completely with blood and guts flying out from it.

The other smart zombie noticed the figure and raised his Colt M-16A1 automatic rifle, but another figure came around and its head was impaled by a sudden and quick thrust from a quarterstaff to the head. The second figure then collapsed on the brown earth and later, figures emerged out of the forest and ran to the cave entrance. They can only watch Martin and Mark admire their handiwork on the smart zombies. Diana became a little nervous when she saw Mark's fist with blood while he clenched it.

"Sweet!" whistled Patrick.

"What now?" asked Java.

"Martin, better check on the Legendex on the Berserker." blurted Diana immediately.

"Right!" Martin activated his U-Watch and selected the Legendex.

_U-Watch activated. Legendex selected. _The Legendex hologram soon appeared in front of Martin; he navigated through the Legendex directory while Mark, John, Patrick and Yu chose to guard the rest. Martin was able to find some information on the Berserker and informed the others on his find.

"It said that the creation of the Berserker dates back from an ancient advanced civilization. The Berserkers were robots, created to be a mindless, killing machine whenever it would be activated unless someone had the controls of the transponder." Martin pressed his finger on the hologram and it showed the image of a transponder with a red button in the middle. "It looks old, but that thing is said to be the one that works the thing. Now as I was saying, there were two types of Berserker. The one that Yu and the Strikers have fought were from that civilization and the other..." Martin sighed before resuming his speech, "appears to be from another planet, created from the same technology. Also, the Berserker has the ability to regenerate any lost tissue that may be acquired from fighting its so-called enemies."

Diana was overwhelmed with the information that Martin had divulged, but Patrick replied to Martin with some blunt, "If this is true, then we can defeat it with the same techniques that we Strikers have went through."

"What do you mean?" replied Martin as he turned off his Legendex hologram.

"I mean the Berserker has a self-destruct device built in it. If we can lob off its head with any kind of sharp weapon, it'll blow up in a matter of seconds." commented Patrick.

"You wouldn't want to wait for that thing to blow up on your face." chuckled Yu as he checked the now dead corpses of the smart zombies while kicking the weapons away from their hands.

"What we do now?" inquired Java, who was scratching his head.

"We better head in now. Wait, let me contact M.O.M." Mark flipped down the headset's mic close to his mouth before he started communication. "Mark to M.O.M, Mark to M.O.M., come in please."

**"M.O.M. here. What's your status?"**

**"We just had our first clash with super zombies. It seemed that the mini-cannon on the Berserker was meant to create an army of mindless soldiers, like the ones that Yu and I fought in India."**

**"I see. What's your next course of action?"**

**"We're going in. I believe that Gio's inside the cave with his men."**

**"All right. Good luck to all of you, agents. M.O.M. out."**

**"Mark out."** He flipped up the headset's mic up before facing the others behind him.

"We better head inside before it's too late." suggested Martin while making fancy martial art moves with his quarterstaff.

"I agree." added Patrick while he unslinged his Norinco QBZ-97 rifle.

"I'm ready." commented John with his Taurus PT92 pistol on his hand.

"Mark..." Diana placed her hand on his shoulder, "We have to stop these terrorists before it's too late."

"Java ready to help." said Java while flexing his muscles.

"When's the action?" asked Yu while he unslinged his Heckler and Koch G3A3 rifle.

_"Thanks guys." _Mark took out his black balaclava and wore it over his head and he took his JGSDF Sakura beret from the BDU lapel before he wore it on his head as well. He unslinged his Howa Type 89 rifle on his hands before he replied to their queries with a grin, "Let's go and get those psychos."

Since there was some light inside the cave, Mark and the other ARCAM agents did not equip their rifles with mounted torches. Mark lead the way, followed by Yu and Patrick. Martin, Diana and Java followed behind with John and Patrick securing the rear as the team when in silently without making any kind of noise that would arouse any attention to their presence.

Inside cave, somewhere in Pampanga, Philippines - 11:30 A.M.

There was certainly some kind of strange activity going on deep inside the cave. Martin and others were able to sneak inside without gaining the attention of the guards. They took cover behind some rocks while they saw some startling activity inside the cave.

A team of psychic soldiers, who were wearing SF-10 Avon Gas Masks with black jumpsuits, boots and gloves. They were armed with Beretta AR 70/90 assault rifles, chambered in 5.56 x 45 mm NATO caliber, were guiding smart zombies in excavating major parts of the cave. The Berserker was nowhere to be seen though. This made Martin clueless to what was going on right now since there was a lot of machines placed near the middle of the cave.

"How'd they get such good weapons these days?" whispered Martin in awe.

"From his drug business. Where else?" answered Mark. He recalled their debriefing from the Center a few days ago since it was explictly mentioned that Gio hada drug business in order to purchase advanced weapons for his men.

"What's our next step?" asked Patrick.

"I'm kinda scared." said Diana.

"I think we should..." Martin accidentally kicked a small pebble on the ground that made a light sound to some machinery equipment. Minutes later, swarms of smart zombies and psychic soldiers swarmed on their position, pointing their automatic weapons at their hiding place. "Damn!"

"All right!" said a gruff voice. "We know you're in there. Come on out."

Instantly, the team rushed out to their hiding position with their weapons at the ready, with the exception of Diana and Java since they went into their unarmed combat stances. They forgot that they're facing an overwhelming number with a lot of smart zombies and psychic solders with guns aimed at their chests, in which not one of them may come back alive. The backs of each team member were facing one another as they were cornered everywhere else.

"Martin! This is all your fault!" yelled Diana at Martin's ear.

"Martin blew chance to solve mystery." added Java.

"Heh! The Center should have sent you back to infiltration school." chuckled John.

"Yea, yea! Whatever!" said Martin sarcastically as he swiftly used his X-Staff and made a pose from Jackie Chan's "The Drunken Master" (A/n: Think of the restaurant scene where he used bamboo sticks like a big staff. )

"What now, genius?" asked Yu sarcastically in reference to Martin's reply with his Heckler and Koch G3A3 rifle at the ready.

"Looks like we're outnumbered." commented Patrick as he aims his Norinco QBZ-97 rifle.

Mark raised his Howa Type 89 rifle at one of the smart zombies, closed his eyes briefly, then he opened them and said, "Well... if we have to fight these faggots, then..." He hesitated for a few minutes before he said, "I'M WILLING TO GO DOWN FIGHTING!".

As the others got ready to engage the overwhelming bad guys, Mark had his back against Yu's while he placed his index finger on the Howa Type 89's trigger. He closed his eyes and depressed the rifle's plastic trigger. Then...

PS

1. Got the reference on how the psychic soldiers look like? CLUE: From two games, one from Konami and other from Codemasters.

2. Did you know the reference on the smart zombies? CLUE: It's from a manga. Look at my NOTE above. HE HE! ;)

3. The appearance of Mark Sy wearing a beret and a black balaclava with a military BDU on is a homage to the Ocelot Unit in Metal Gear Solid 3.

That's it. My first references implanted in a fanfic. Enjoy!

Chapter 8 END


	9. The moment of truth

Martin Mystery: New Allies

By: Ominae

Rating: PG-13

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; Yu Ominae is a copyright of Striker/Spriggan; John Vattic is a copyright of Codemasters and Free Radical. The character Mark Sy is under my jurisdiction and some parts of his life are based from my experience. The character Patrick Chan is also under my jurisdiction.

Previously:

Now under siege from the armies of Gio Valdez, the task force is now overwhelmed by sheer numbers unless they make a move that would save them all. Would this be their last stand? Can they survive their most dangerous mission so far? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 9: The moment of truth

Inside main cavern area, somewhere in Pampanga, Philippines - 11:40 A.M.

Mark lead the initial assault when he opened fire with his Howa Type 89 assault rifle at the swarms of psychic soldiers and smart zombies. Though the zombies fell, the psychic soldiers were able to survive due to their psychic shields that would take a certain amount of damage for them. While the other ARCAM agents followed suit by firing their automatic rifles, the three Center agents engaged the bad guys in hand to hand combat. Java had the upper hand in clearing out the smart zombies with his caveman strength as he grabbed a zombie by the neck and threw him down on the ground while using his body to smash the other zombies and psychic soldiers unto a wall, Martin had the advantage of his martial arts training as he used his X-Staff to perform martial art moves in smashing the heads of the smart zombies. Diana used kick moves in making the smart zombies and the psychic soldiers fall down since she was most proficient in them on the zombies. Though they tangled with psychic soldiers, their psychic shields took the damage for them and thus, their efforts were futile until John warned them to stay together as he told them that he would use his Psi Pulse technique.

"PSI PULSE!" A semi-half blue sphere covered the entire team and in a few minutes, a loud blast was heard throughout the cave and soon, bodies of both psychic soldiers and smart zombies lay dead on the cavern floors due to the power of the Psi Pulse technique. Soon enough, more smart zombies in military fatigues emerged with various automatic firearms. The agents were getting more and more outnumbered. Yu and Patrick tossed M67 Fragmentation Grenades at the approaching pack and at the impact of landing, it blew up a great number of them. But more and more smart zombies were coming, with reinforcements from psychic soldiers.

"Damn man! We're getting surrounded!" yelled Patrick while firing his Norinco QBZ-97 rifle at the incoming smart zombies and psychic soldiers.

"We're screwed!" added Yu while he fought his share of enemies with his Heckler and Koch G3A3 rifle.

"Do tell!" replied Diana.

Martin and Mark caught a glimpse of a man with a GIAT FAMAS G2 rifle slinged at his back, looking left and right, entering another cave behind the pack of incoming smart zombies and psychic soldiers.

"John! Can you give us an opening? I think I see our man!" shouted Martin while pointing to the cave opening.

"No problem! Just get near me!" replied John.

After the agents huddled near John, he yelled "PSI PULSE!" Like the first one, a semi-half blue sphere appeared over the agents before a loud, deafning noise took place, killing another wave of psychic soldiers and smart zombies.

"Thanks John." said Diana with a thumbs up sign.

"Just get in guys. We'll take care of the trash." shouted Mark while he swiftly reloaded his Howa Type 89 assault rifle.

Martin, Diana and Java ran to the cave opening while the rest opted to stay behind and sweep the rest of the cave of any surviving psychic soldiers and smart zombies.

"How long will this be, Mark?" asked John while firing his Taurus PT92 pistol.

"I honestly don't know." Mark was frustrated with the waves of bad guys that he slinged his Howa Type 89 rifle and took out his Fairbarn Sykes Commando Pattern 1 knife and dashed to the enemy, slicing and stabbing the smart zombies and psychic soldiers thanks to his Armored Muscle Suit. Yu did likewise and took out his customized Omihalcon combat knife while engaging his share of psychic soldiers and smart zombies.

"Eat this you friggin bastards!" yelled Patrick. He strafed the smart zombies that were constantly rising from the ground with the help of his Norinco QBZ-97 assault rifle.

_"Just hope Martin and the gang will be able to resolve the situation sooner or later!" _thought Mark to himself while he continued to stab and slice up the remaining survivors.

In cave passageway - 11:55 A.M.

Martin had activated his Alpha Goggles option from his U-Watch and wore them on his ears, operating its light system embedded on the sides of the goggles. He lead the way with his X-Staff in hand, with Diana behind him and Java securing the rear. They traveled through a narrow corridor and boy, was it long. The trio were beginning to get really antsy over the events that happened back in the main cavern. Martin and Diana felt sorry that they had to leave the other agents to fend off for themselves, but they had no choice since they had to locate Gio Valdez and apprehend him, as well as to thwart any attempts to activate any Berserker machine that may not be active yet.

When they exited the passageway, the agents were amazed to see quite a number of Berserker robots that were placed under statis mode. The inactive Berserker were placed under a sort of tank that was filled with a water-like substance and they were arranged in rows near a cavern wall. Before their feet was a concrete walkway that lead to a strange console .

"Martin, we need to check out that console." said Diana while tugging his shirt sleeve.

"Okay. Stay close guys!" replied Martin. The gang walked slowly towards the console while they were looking at the statis tanks that contained numerous Berserkers.

"What are these things?" asked Diana as she continued to look at the statis tanks. When she peered at the console, she noticed an open slot that would fit for a square object, such as the missing transponder.

"Java feel something strange here." commented Java.

"What are they? Some kind of vanguard unit?" inquired Martin.

"Indeed, they are." said a stern voice.

Martin, Diana and Java tried to locate the source of the voice and a man was found standing on a ledge above them, aiming a GIAT FAMAS G2 assault rifle.

"So you're Gio Valdez!" yelled Diana.

"Indeed, young lady. It seems that you found my little secret on the Berserker." said Valdez in reply.

"We know what you did with the professor and you're not getting away with it!" shouted Martin.

"Oh really now?" smirked Valdez. He cocked his rifle while aiming it at the agents. "You see, I'm not going to let you squeal this secret to the outside world. This discovery was an extent from what Dr. Martinez has found when he found evidence to their presence. Actually, these robots were a vanguard unit of an ancient alien race that came to this planet, but they were soon forgotten as they became extinct during the ice age. You're standing in the Berserker stasis chamber room, which serves as the storage room for the other Berserkers that you see before you." He pointed to the statis tanks that held the other inactive Berserker robots. "I really can't wait to use these robots on the Philippines, then on the world." He took out the transponder from his jacket pocket and waved it to the faces of Martin, Diana and Java.

"And how is that so?" asked Martin with a raised brow on his face.

A section of the cavern collapsed as a response to Martin's question and, the Berserker reappeared once more with its laser cannon pointed at the Center agents.

"Man, doesn't it ever give up?" Martin charged at the Berserker began to engage the horrifying beast in hand to hand combat.

"MARTIN!" shouted Diana. But before she could give a hand, she and Java came under fire from Gio's FAMAS G2 assault rifle.

"We need to hide." suggested Java.

"Good idea, Java." answered Diana. The two Center agents evaded gunfire as they sought cover from the automatic gunfire. _"Please help us, Mark."_

"Diana! Martin! Java!"

A loud voice came through the passageway and in Diana's surprise, the other agents came through the passageway. John and Yu chose to engage Gio, who was still on the ledge, with their firearms while Mark and Patrick rushed to the aid of Martin.

"Diana! You okay?" asked Patrick

"Yea." She was still nervous, but relieved at their arrival. "Thanks, guys."

"No problem. I'll go help your brother." chuckled Mark.

"What about the psychic soldiers... and those smart zombies?" asked Diana.

"They're taken care of. You and Java should get to cover. We'll take care of the Berserker." said Patrick in reply. "Let's get them, pal."

"Sure thing!" Both agents rushed off to Martin's position and began to engage the Berserker in combat. Mark initiated contact by landing a fierce punch on the Berserker's head.

"Good thing you're here." said Martin panting. "I need help."

"That's why we're here, Martin." replied Mark while drawing his Fairbarn Sykes Pattern 1 Commando knife. _"That's why we're here."_

Inside main cavern area - 12:10 P.M.

Gio had evaded the agents through a secret passageway and had arrived back at the main cavern area. However, John Vattic and Striker agent Yu Ominae were on his trail.

"When does he ever give up?" shouted Yu in frustration. He was firing his Heckler and Koch G3A3 rifle from his hips.

"You'll never get me!" yelled Gio as he threw a flashbang grenade at his two pursuers.

"Why you little..." shouted John as he kept engaging Gio with his Taurus PT92 pistol before the explosion of the flashbang overwhelmed the two men, leaving Gio the opportunity to slip away from their sight.

KABOOM!

"I can't see!" said Yu as he was blinded by the flash and sounds from the stun grenade.

"Me neither." replied John in agreement. "Anyway, I can't seem to sense his presence around the area."

"Let's get back and help the others!" demanded Yu as the two ran back to the tunnel that would lead them to the main chamber that would lead them back to the other Berserker robots that are stored in statis tanks.

Yu used his radio to communicate with Mark as he held the mic up to his mouth while he said, **"Mark, we're coming back in. Hang in there!".**

Berserker stasis chamber room - 12:20 P.M.

Diana hid from the Berserker behind some stasis tanks with Java under his wing. Martin, Mark and Patrick were busy engaging the Berserker. A few minutes later, John and Yu were in the chamber with their weapons aimed at the beast. They hesitated to fire, since they don't want to injure the agents and destroy any of the statis tanks. Yu slinged his Heckler and Koch G3A3 rifle and drew out his customized Omihalcon combat knife while he charged at the rampaging Berserker while John opted to stay behind and provide some protection to Diana and Java.

The Berserker robot soon came face to face with Martin Mystery, the Center's most finest agent, armed with an X-Staff made into a quarterstaff. He made a mad dash to the beast and engage it in armed combat by doing staff thrusts and twirls with roundhouse kicks. Yu Ominae, one of the Striker's most proficient field agents, desperately tried to slash and slice the Berserker with every known knife combat technique that he can ever think of since the Berserker countered it by blocking his moves with its arms. Patrick Chan, the Striker's rookie agent, did roundhouse kicks and rapid punches to the robot and his efforts gave little results since the Berseker staggered every now and then.

Then there was Mark Sy, a freelance operative working for the Center and the Strikers. He did multiple punches, kicks, footsweeps and elbow jabs to make the beast go down. He later took out his X-Staff from his U-Watch and he detached it in the middle by making them turn clockwise, turning them into dual ballistic arnis sticks, something that he had asked to modify on special request. He twirled them around and began to beat the robot with the double sticks while dodging and ducking in order to avoid the punches and the laser beams that the Berserker could ever throw at him.

When the Berserker was in front of Mark, it attempted to punch him in his chest. Diana watched in horror as Mark did not even make any move to get away from him. When the Berserker's fist came near him, he teleported out of his view and in a fit of shock to Diana, multiple images of Mark appeared surrounding the robot while handling its dual ballistic arnis sticks. The multiple images dashed and proceeded to beat down on the beast before it pushed him away. He soon got up on the ground with the help of Yu and Patrick.

Martin did a flip and landed in front of the beast with his X-Staff. The beast did the same thing that he did with Mark, but multiple images of him also surrounded the beast and pummeled it with the X-Staff and with his punches and kicks before it shoved him near a statis tank. Diana came out of hiding and helped Martin up to his feet with the assistance of Java. The trio continued to watch the other two agents keep up their strength against the Berserker.

"Martin! How did you and Mark do that move a while ago?"

Martin smirked and chuckled at Diana's question, "Heh! That was a Ninjitsu technique. Mark trained me when we were still Center agent recruits back in the old days."

"I don't think you should get back into battle for the meantime You might be injured." suggested Diana.

"I can't." sighed Martin as he grabbed his X-Staff from the floor. "I need to stop it before it's too late." He dashed back to the beast and instantly, he began to fight with the Berserker alongside Yu Ominae and Patrick Chan, ARCAM's Striker agents and with his best friend, the freelance operative named Mark Sy, with his allegiance lying with the Center and ARCAM's Strikers. The agents constantly dodged every move that the Berserker could even try to do while keeping their pace at him by lunging at it with fists, kicks and combat moves of every sort.

Diana observed the entire battle while being hidden behind a stasis tank. She sees the determination of the agents in stopping the mindless, killing machine that Yu Ominae has fought in British soil. A machine that the task force, composed of agents from the Center, the Striker's and a psychic who formerly worked for MIT and the US Army as a civilian advisor, has to take down before hell breaks loose. She noted the vigor to keep fighting to the end from their eyes in order to defeat a merciless, evil, killing machine.

A machine named the Berserker.

Chapter 9 END


	10. Mission accomplished

Martin Mystery: New Allies

By: Ominae

Rating: PG-13

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; Yu Ominae is a copyright of Striker/Spriggan; John Vattic is a copyright of Codemasters and Free Radical. The character Mark Sy is under my jurisdiction and some parts of his life are based from my experience. The character Patrick Chan is also under my jurisdiction.

Previously:

Martin Mystery and the rest of the task force in the Philippines are now heavily engaged with the Berserker, an ancient robot that was created by an old civilization that has inhabited the planet Earth from the days of old. Now trapped with a ruthless, fierce and mindless killing machine in the depths of the Earth's surface beneath Pampanga, it's up to the crew to bust down the robot, subdue it and save an entire country from total anarchy. What lies in store for the team? Will they be able to apprehend Gio Valdez as he had gotten away from them a while ago? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 10: Mission accomplished

Berserker stasis chamber room - 12:30 P.M.

Despite the debris collected around the floor of the Berserker statis chamber room, the fearless agents in the task force (except Diana, Java and John) continued to keep up their pace against the Berserker, a fearless and mindless killing mechanical beast that seeks to eliminate anything that it considers to be its own enemy for its own sake.

Martin Mystery, Yu Ominae, Patrick Chan and Mark Sy were beginning to feel fatigue all over their body, accompanied with aching joints as they couldn't find a way that they could use in order to disable or paralyze the beast completely. Even if they felt tired, they still kept on pounding on the monster with every martial art technique that they could possibly perform on it.

_"We need to distract it first." _Patrick thought about his smoke grenades tucked in his vest. He quickly dashed to Yu, who was busy holding off the Berserker and told him that they'll have to distract the beast together so that one of them can jump on the monster's shoulders and lob its head off.

"Good idea, Pat!" shouted Yu as the constant fighting between the agents and the beast made it quite hard for them to communicate with one another.

Patrick immediately took off one L64A1 smoke grenade from his vest and removed its safety pin. He signaled to Yu to use his armbands as to contain the beast from moving any further around the statis chamber room. He nodded and dodged a fist that smashed on the ground instead of Yu. Patrick tossed the L64A1 smoke grenade near the feet of the Berserker and it exploded, surrounding the room with tons of gray smoke that enveloped the entire room.

The Berserker tried to use its laser cannon on Patrick. In reaction, he covered his head by raising his arms as if he was blocking a punch from a boxer. The robot fired its laser cannon mounted on its arm and the laser penetrated a heavy amount of smoke and it reached Patrick's Armored Muscle Suit, but it didn't even bother him since it touched him as if it was a mere laser point.

"GOTCHA!" cried Patrick. "Yu, fire the wire anchors!"

"Right!" replied Yu. He immediately raised his right arm, pressed a button in his armband and the device shot out wire anchors that tied the Berserker's head, which helped in restricting certain amounts of movement.

"I get it now. The laser works best in pure air. But in air that has smoke, the laser's effectiveness is greatly restricted." said Diana.

"Of course. This laser must have been made with the same means that the one was found by ARCAM researchers in Britain." answered John.

"EIYAA!" yelled Martin as he raised his extended X-Staff after doing a midair flip in the air and swiftly used the weapon to give a fatal blow to the mounted weapon on the Berserker's arm before he landed on his feet. Upon impact, it began to short circuit and gave out sparks, meaning that the weapon was no longer in operation.

"Nice one Martin." said Patrick while giving the thumbs up.

"Thanks, mate." replied Martin with a mock salute.

"My turn!" shouted Mark as he held his Fairbarn Sykes Commando Pattern 1 knife and began to make a dash for the beast. It did a straight punch in reponse to his movements, but he immediately disappared for the meantime.

"Where'd he go?" asked Martin.

"Mark move fast?" said Java.

"I think I know what he's going to do." added Yu with a grin.

The Berserker didn't even bother to look behind him without making a sound, Mark materialized once more and he landed on his shoulders. He began to stab its neck with his Fairbarn Sykes Commando Pattern 1 knife, even though the beast exerted every ounce of its own strength in order to throw him off its shoulders. Mark was able to avoid being thrown off the beast and proceeded to plunge the knife's Omihalcon blade deep inside the monster and slowly made a small cut before he tried to tug the knife all the way to the other side of the beast's neck.

_"My god! He's actually doing it at last!" _yelled John inside his own head as he witnessed the possible conclusion to their battle.

"This is..." He stopped for a few minutes before he made a jerk to his knife's handle and made a swift cut as he made the weapon slice through its neck, completely decapitating the monster. "THE END!" With that, the beast's head went down on the floor while the body continued to stand for a few minutes before it completely collapsed on the ground.

Mark leaped from the shoulders of the Berserker and made another rebound to the walls of the statis chamber before he landed on his knees in front of the decapitated beast, but was covered in smoke due to Patrick's L64A1 smoke grenade that was used to distract the robot.

_"Hey! That's my line when I fought the Berserker back in Britain!" _muttered Yu to himself.

Sparks and circuits sizzled from the Berserker's neck. Red blood also oozed out of its neck when it collapsed to the ground.

"Where's Mark?" asked Martin.

"Over here!" shouted a voice. Everyone turned to the source of the sound, which was Mark himself when he emerged out of the blue.

"You okay?" inquired Diana.

"I'm fine. But we have to get out of here now! It's too dangerous!" commanded Mark.

"Why?"

"Because it has a self-destruction device embedded on its mechanical body and it'll automatically activate when it's taken out of action!"

"It's true. The Berserker that I fought in Britain had one and it should activate itself right now." interrupted Yu.

BEEPPPPPPPP!

"Me and my big mouth!"

"Oh no!" yelled John.

"Big trouble!" added Java.

"Damn! That's the self-destruction device's activation." shouted Mark. "We have to get out of here... NOW!"

The agents began to hightail out of the statis chamber room. Mark lagged behind for a few minutes in order to make radio contact with M.O.M. after flipping the headset mic to his mouth.

**"Mark to M.O.M, Mark to M.O.M., come in please."**

**"M.O.M. here, what's your status?"**

**"We managed to take out the Berserker, but Valdez is on the loose, maybe in the area. Have some Special Reaction Squad (SRS) teams deployed right away. We need to have the area cordoned off."**

**"I'll have it taken care of. M.O.M. out."**

**"Mark out."** Mark then caught up with the rest of the team and told them that help is on the way. They were soon in the main section of the cavern and were now running on the corridor leading to the surface.

A loud explosion was soon heard from the depths of the cave, sending a volley of flames shooting after them.

"Crap!" said Martin looking back. "It's catching up to us!"

"We're almost there!" shouted Mark.

"Just a few more steps." added Diana.

"Java tired." replied Java.

"Java, this is no time to get tired now!" yelled Patrick.

"We're there." cried John as the team was now outside the cave.

"Get down on the ground!" ordered Martin as everyone laid prone to the ground with their hands covering their heads. Within a few seconds, a flaming pillar shot out from the mouth of the cave to the open sky before it extinguished itself after a few minutes.

Outskirts of cave, somewhere in Pampanga, Philippines - 12:50 P.M.

Martin, from lying down on the ground, observed a Center VTOL aircraft landing down on the grass. He motioned to the rest of the team to stand up and meet up with M.O.M., who just exited the aircraft with Billy behind her. She was walking near the agents alongside Billy, who hovered nearby.

"Are you all right, agents?"

"Barely." answered Mark. "We couldn't seem to locate Gio, he must be still around here."

"Strange." uttered John. "I sense that he's still around here."

"Everyone, stay alert!" ordered Patrick as they kept their grip on their weapons.

Martin saw a glimpse of Gio running fast from the left side of the cave with his 9 x 19 Parabellum Beretta 92F automatic pistol. The team concluded that he was aiming it at M.O.M.

"M.O.M.! Get down!" yelled Mark as he pushed her down to cover her body with his. Billy hovered to a safe hiding place while John used his psychic skills and yelled, "PSI SHIELD!" A half-blue sphere emerged from the ground and it covered the entire team, deflecting the 9mm bullet that was meant for M.O.M.

Gio was stunned by what happened and John brought down his Psi Shield at once. Mark took the advantage by doing a ninja teleport move.

"So, where's your friend now? Looks like he abandoned you!" smirked Gio as he pointed his weapon at the terrified group.

"Behind you!"

A voice chuckled in the air, but Gio couldn't seem to find out who said that phrase.

Eventually, a loud rustle was heard from the bushes. Mark emerged from it dashing towards Valdez. He fired a shot from his Beretta 92F automatic pistol, but he teleported out of the way at the last minute.

"Dammit! Where'd you go this time?"

Only a strong, fierce voice boomed in the air with these words, "FOOL!"

Gio tried to look up, but was blinded by a black shadow that quickly came down and gave a blow to his neck with an elbow attack and a backfist move to his head, rendering him unconscious as Gio's world suddenly became black.

"Hmph! An idiot! Just like all the others!" smirked Mark as he landed on his knees from his teleportation technique.

"Hell yeah!" said Yu and Patrick in unison while giving their thumbs up in approval.

"Are you all right?" asked Diana.

"Never felt better." responded Mark. He soon heard the sounds of helicopter rotors coming near the cavern. Soon, he noticed three Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk choppers hovering near the entrance of the cave and the doors opened.

A thick rope was launched from the chopper's inner cabin to the ground itself and moments later, teams of SRS operators came rappeling down on the grass, armed with Singapore Technologies (ST) Kinetics SAR-21 assault rifles in 5.56 x 45 NATO caliber and Glock 17 pistols in 9 x 19 Parabellum caliber. Their equipment was exactly just as Martin and the gang witnessed a few days back then after terrorists tried to kill them back in Vancouver.

"Sweet!" whistled Patrick.

"New stuff?" asked Mark with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

"Of course. After all, you were the one who suggested it when you and I worked on the formation of the unit a few years ago, right?" replied M.O.M., who exited from a Center Boeing Osprey MV-22B VTOL aircraft with a grin on her face as well. She tilted her head to face the rest of the agents, "After all, he had the rank of Captain for a job well done before he joined up for this mission."

The team responsded merely with ooohhss.

"Yes! We saved the Philippines!" shouted Patrick while pumping his fist in the air. Mark, Patrick and Yu had slinged their rifles on their backs while M.O.M. started to debrief the agents. Mark took off his beret and balaclava in relief.

"Good work agents! Gio Valdez will be taken care of by the SRS operatives. We'll take care of the rest of the Berserker robots that are in the destroyed statis chamber right now." M.O.M. pointed to the team various SRS operatives who were securing the interior of the cave, while others were carting out Berserker statis tanks out of the caves to Center VTOL aircrafts. Apparently, they were fire-proof from the impact of the Berserker's self-destruct system implanted in its body.

_"Damn! Why can't I get a rank like that?" _thought Martin to himself after hearing about Mark's rank within the SRS.

In front of the cave, two SRS operatives secured Gio Valdez by applying plasticuffs to his wrists after restraining his hands from behind and confiscated his transponder, still intact, from his pockets. They then lead him to a Center Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter.

Billy hovered out of hiding and spoke to the agents about the sample they asked him to check on.

"Guys. The sample you gave me a while ago is apparently not of this planet."

"Just what do you mean, Billy?" asked Martin with a raised brow.

"The white slime is actually a covering for the Berserker in the statis tank. If the statis tank is opened and exposed to the air, the covering melts, which is why it gives a resemblance to white slime."

"I see. That's why it was colored white. I kinda remember those covering when Diana and Java were with me in the statis chamber room."

"Anyway, nice work done agents." M.O.M. began her walk to the Center VTOL aircraft, but she stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Is something wrong, M.O.M." asked Patrick.

"Yea. Why'd you stop?" added Diana.

M.O.M. had a grin on her face as she approached Mark and placed her hand on her shoulder. Mark was shivering all over since he didn't know what to do if M.O.M. will scold or give him a sermon.

Instead, she leaned near his personal space and brushed her lips against his for a few minutes before she broke it with a smile on her face. "Bet you never had a female superior do that to you, huh Mark?"

Mark began to blush after he heard M.O.M.'s comments. "Errr... of course not!"

Martin had his jaw dropped, while everyone else clapped and cheered for Mark head on.

"M.O.M.? It's not fair!" cried Martin while he pounded his fists on the grass.

"Cheer up Martin! At least he did something courageous. Right M.O.M.?" asked Diana with a smile.

"Of course, Diana. After all, he saved my life." answered M.O.M. "Well Mark," she whispered to his ear, "I'll see you around." She rubbed his cheek affectionately for a few seconds before walking back to the aircraft. Everyone was stunned with what M.O.M. did to Mark a few minutes, who only blushed with his hands behind him.

Billy hovered his chair next to Mark and did a nudge on his shoulder. "Mark, you lady killer you!" He then winked at Mark before joining M.O.M. inside the Center VTOL aircraft.

The team watched her VTOL aircraft depart as it flew up in the sky before it changed from VTOL mode to aircraft mode, sending itself on its way.

Mark had a smirk on his face after the VTOL aircraft disappeared from view. Martin saw his smirk and angrily asked him, "So, you won! You got that kiss from M.O.M. and I didn't even get one! It's so unfair!"

Mark replied to Martin's question with a big grin, "Heh! I'm lucky! I don't get to have these thing all the time."

"Well come on guys! We better get back to Manila. The SRS teams will take care of the mess for us." ushered John as the team began their walk towards their vehicle.

Mark looked back and saw the SRS and other Center personnel cordoning the outskirts of the cave. Most Center personnel were seen doing a bioscan of the area to check for any traces of the Berserker while SRS teams moved into the cave, securing the rest of the chambers inside.

"Mark." His train of thought was interrupted with Diana facing him with a grin. "You got lucky with M.O.M., huh?" She then playfully slapped him on his arm.

"Yea, I guess. Come on, we better go and get some rest."

Mark and Diana caught up with the rest of the team, walking together with signs of relief and joy on their faces as their worst nightmares were now over. The Berserker has now been defeated and the threats of the metal beasts against the world are now extinguished. The team members were now able to rest at ease, for now.

Chapter 10 END


	11. Farewells

Martin Mystery: New Allies

By: Ominae

Rating: PG-13

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; Yu Ominae is a copyright of Striker/Spriggan; John Vattic is a copyright of Codemasters and Free Radical. The character Mark Sy is under my jurisdiction and some parts of his life are based from my experience. The character Patrick Chan is also under my jurisdiction.

Previously:

With the destruction of the Berserker robot and the apprehension of terrorist leader Gio Valdez, the task force has been congratulated by the Center for accomplishing their mission. What will happen to them next? Stay tune to this chapter to find out.

Chapter 11: Farewells

En route to ARCAM apartments - 1:40 P.M.

Everyone was onboard the 2004 Land Rover Range Rover SUV, which had already departed from the former excavation site, now cordoned off by the Center. All of their equipment and gear was already stowed away at the SUV's trunk. Mark was still the driver since he knew his way around the country. Diana decided to sit beside him because Martin was still picky over what M.O.M. did to him. He was seated in the second row with Java and Patrick. John and Yu were in the rest of the guys at the back decided to spend the time by chatting with one another instead of just being in their seats and doing nothing. Mark tuned up the radio to Campus Radio 97.1 as he wanted to catch up on the latest music waves ever since he left the country for the past few months.

"Hey Mark." asked Diana. "About what happened a while ago... did you really like it?" Diana then had a big grin on her face.

(Sweat drop) "Errr... I'd rather not say, Di!"

"MARK!" shouted Martin. "Traitor! How dare you get that kiss from M.O.M.!" He was about to stand from his seat and strangle his neck. But...

Help came along the way in the forms of both Java and Patrick, who restrained Martin so as to shut him up temporarily with a little help from John, who used his Charm technique as to help him calm down.

Mark didn't decide to bother with Martin and instead, chose to concentrate on their driving. By that time, they were already on the main highway that would lead them back to the metropolitan area.

"So what do we do now that we're able to save the world?" asked Yu. He pillowed his head by placing his arms behind his head.

"We could do around tomorrow. It's been a while since I've visited Manila."suggested John while he adjusted his eyeglasses.

"Yea! I'd like to go around Manila. Marrrrkkk, maybe you can show us around,right?" asked Diana dreamily.

(Sweat drop) "Why not? It's been a while since I've left the country. Heck, I'd like to see the changes around for myself. We can head to Makati city tomorrow anyway, that's the best place to have a look around."

"Good idea my man!" added Patrick. "I can help give the guys the tour around."

Martin already recovered from John's charm technique and had heard about thetalk on spending some time around Makati.

"Well, that's fine with me. Anything to get my mind off things for a change."

"That's settled then! For now, let's head back to the apartments and have us a pizza take out." suggested Mark.

Everyone in the vehicle cheered in unison as Mark continued his drive down the main highway, with the exception of Martin. By then, they were almost near the outskirts of the urban cities.

Apartments, ARCAM Philippines, Makati, Philippines - 3:00 P.M.

The agents had arrived at the doorsteps of their apartment after parking the Range Rover SUV at the underground garage. On the door was a taped note addressed to the team.

"Who's it from?" inquired Martin.

Mark hastily grabbed the note from the door, took off the scotch tape sticking to it and opened the note. It was addressed to them from M.O.M.

_Salutations agents,_

_As you may or may not know, the Berserker robots that are in the statis tanks are already shipped back to our base. Professor Martinez is okay and should be reporting back to work at Simon Fraser University one day after this letter was completely written. We've checked on anyone who may know on your activities, such as some of Mark's friends back in the University of the Philippines. One of our moles, who was a security guard to Palma Hall, reported to me that they were two students who were suspicious of Mark's sudden appearance in the Philippines. They've been "taken care" of already. I'm terribly sorry, but I had to do the same thing with Professor Martinez for security reasons._

_We've checked on reports of any presence of other Berserker statis chamber rooms hidden throughout the world. So far, the Philippines in the only confirmed location of the other Berserker robots hidden in Philippine territory based on research compiled by the University of the Philippines History Class research expedition. The Berserker transponder is also taken care and is stored in a safe place; I've taken the liberty of using a hard glass case to store it, such as the one used when Martin, Diana and Java were able to recover the Nazca Book of the Dead back in Peru a few months ago._

_Anyway, you agents need to take a break. The plane tickets will be delivered to you after a few days. Go on, you guys deserve a rest._

_Take care of yourselves and enjoy the Philippine nightlife for now._

_Regards,_

_M.O.M._

_PS:_

_Martin, Diana, Java, Mark - Report back soon after you land in Vancouver and Quebec._

"Wow! Never knew M.O.M. would send a letter like this before." said Martin in shock.

"At least she still cares." replied Mark as he folded the letter and placed it  
in his pocket.

"We should get in and get some rest." commented Yu while he got the apartment keys out. He then inserted the key inside the keyhole and unlocked the door.

"After you." said Mark as he held the door for Diana.

"Thanks, Mark. You're such a gentleman. I think that's why M.O.M. likes you." giggled Diana.

"Yeah! Whatever!" said Martin in anger.

The rest followed Martin and Diana inside the apartment room with the duffel bags in tow. Patrick and Yu had already returned their weapons to the armory, which was located in the basements like in all ARCAM buildings.

The gang spent their time relaxing inside while waiting for the food to arrive. Martin and Java were in the couch, watching some cartoons on the tube. Yu and Patrick were inside the game room to play billiards. John took some time to visit the refrigerator and get some frozen chinese food for snacking while waiting for pizza. Mark was on the phone speaking with a Pizza Hut customer representative as he was preparing to order their dinner. He placed his hand on the phone's speaker while he consulted the gang on what kind of pizza to order.

"Hey you guys! You want Super Supreme?"

The only response that was heard was mostly filled with yeas. Mark smiled and went back on the phone and continued to talk with the customer representative while Diana just simply peered through the glass window overlooking the bustling traffic of Makati city. When Mark was done, he replaced the handset back in the cradle and joined Martin and Java in watching TV. Time passed by and it was 6 in the evening when the gang heard the doorbell. Yu opened the door and took the pizza from his hand while Patrick paid the man,  
courtesy of some assistance from ARCAM Philippines. The gang went to the dining room and spent the rest of the evening munching down on the pizzas before they went back to their respective quarters in order to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be their R&R day from work.

Makati City - 10:00 A.M.

"Here we are."

Mark was driving the 2004 Land Rover Range Rover SUV, showing the gang the sights of Makati city with help from Patrick. They eventually entered Rockwell, which wasa site of recent development in the city in order to attract both local and foreign visitors to the city. They soon came to a stop at Power Plant Mall, which was one of the most recently made malls in the city. After finding a suitable parking spot, he turned off the engine and took the key from the ignition and unlocked the doors simultaneously. Everyone got out of the vehicle and took the time to admire the building (except Mark and Patrick since they were Philippine nationals!)

"Wow! So this is the Power Plant mall!" exclaimed Diana in awe.

"Well, it hasn't changed a bit." said Mark.

"You said it pal. Only major change is with the arcades." answered Patrick.

"The arcades? Oh what the heck? Let's go!" yelled Martin as he ran for the mall entrance.

"Oh well! If you can 't beat him, join him." said Yu as he walked behind him, with everyone else following him.

Power Station, Power Plant Mall, Makati City, Philippines - 12:30 P.M.

The former members of the joint task force had a blast in the arcade scene. Martin and Java played a 2-player game with Ghost Squad, the latest virtual gun game from Sega's AM-2 Studios. Java had some problems handling the prop HK UMP submachine gun (After all, he was a caveman!), but Martin took his time out to help Java handle it and even taught him some shooting skills that netted him higher points than Martin. John tried out Power Stone 2 with Patrick in tow. Patrick personally chose Falcon while John went for Accel. Both men were busy pummeling each other so hard with vigor that a small crowd formed behind them while Patrick utilized Falcon's Power Missile move after commencing the Power Change move. John responded with Accel's Power Drive.

The two former task force members were irritated at their losses that they tapped their fingers so hard on the buttons that they didn't notice their fingers aching for help. Yu had his luck with Dance Dance Revolution. For an ARCAM operative who had not much contact with females that much, his dancing moves soon won the admiration of many female arcade players, who could only gaze at he tried to dance faster to beat the computer. Mark and Diana teamed up to play Lethal Enforcers 3, otherwise known as Seigi no Hero (Heroes of Justice). They kinda enjoyed their time teaming up to beat the living hell out of the virtual gunmen. Mark chose the first stage, getting in the role of Junsas. Diana didn't know much about the game's Dead Heat System used to move around, but Mark showed her the tricks. Soon, the two became a team, gunning for one another if one of them takes the heat from enemy gunfire.

Yu then decided to test his driving skills with Initial D, Version 3. Martin soon noticed it and challenged Yu to a match one on one while Java cheered for Martin.

After Mark and Diana finished the game together, he took his time to glance at his modified U-Watch's digital clock and realized that it was 4 in the afternoon, which was almost dark. He gestured to the rest of the guys to cease whatever they're doing and come along with him since they need to look for a place to eat for dinner.

"Well Mark. Looks like we make a good team back there." said Diana while placing her arm around Mark's shoulders.

"Yep! I'm a veteran of light gun games, so that helped." replied Mark.

Mark tilted his head around and saw Martin and Java with grins on their faces.

"So what did our top operators play today?"

"Ghost Squad. I just loved the game that I actually finished it twice. I also played Initial D with Yu a while ago" answered Martin.

"Really?" inquired Diana with a raised eyebrow."Game good." said Java gleefully.

"Yep! Here's our Ghost Squad IC cards." Martin and Java showed the stunned teens their IC cards that they bought for the game. "Oh yeah, I also bought an IC card for Initial D." He shoved his hand in his right pocket and presented his Initial D IC card, which showed Keisuke Takahashi in it.

"Java like game." commented Java while clapping his hands.

"I see that Martin's a good adversary. Let me show you my Initial D IC card." He shoved his hand in his right pocket and showed his IC card, which had Ryousuke Takahashi standing next to his FC3S.

"Wooahh! Nice IC! Yu, can I have it?" pleaded Martin.

"No! It's mine." responded Yu as he replaced his IC card back in his wallet.

"You know back there, you were pretty good handling the Mazda RX7."

"Thanks, you weren't so bad yourself when you handled the Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec." chuckled Martin in reply.

A few minutes later, John and Patrick arrived last, grumbling over their play in Power Stone 2.

"Who won?" asked Yu.

"It was a tie for a few rounds, but he did in the end." said John pointing his thumb at Patrick.

"Yep! For an MIT academic, he's pretty good." added Patrick.

"You're not so bad yourself." commented John.

"Anyway, let's go get something to eat first." ordered Mark. The gang left Power Station and followed Mark as they walked around the mall to look for a place to eat in Power Plant.

Cafe Via Mare, Power Plant Mall, Makati City, Philippines - 6:00 P.M.

Dinner was quite good for the team. Mark and Patrick ordered Pancit Luglug, noodles with squid, spring onions, crushed pork cracklings or chicarons, slices of hard boiled egg and slices of kinchay or chinese celery with orange shrimpy sauce smothered all over it. Martin wanted to have a go with Milkfish Bellies in Soy Calamansi sauce, which he had developed a taste for already. Yu ordered Kare-Kare, which was Oxtail, tripe and vegetables with peanut sauce. Diana went for Prawns in Coconut cream. John chose Braised Pork Belly and Java wanted the Beef Stew in Tomato Sauce.

Everyone had a good time with their dinner, but Mark was the one who enjoyed the most since he hasn't visited his homeland for a few months now.

"Ah! That was a good dinner." said Martin patting his stomach.

"Watch it Martin! You might make your stomach painful. HE HE!" chuckled Patrick under his breath.

"I must admit, it's been a long time since I tried Filipino food. Well it still has it's taste for me." said John as he drank his glass of cold water.

"Java like food." added Java.

"Man! The Kare-Kare sure is excellent." commented Yu with his arm on the chair's back support while grabbing his regular Coke glass.

"Well, it's a long night for us. At least we got the time to rest." added Mark as he drank his regular Sprite.

"Thanks for recommending this place to us, Mark!" said Diana with a smile.

"No problem. It's one of my favorite places." replied Mark.

"Well," Patrick unfurled his sleeve to look at his wristwatch. "We better get back to the apartments, it's pretty late."

Mark called the waiter for the check. He paid it in cash before he told the rest of the gang that they can leave at once. They walked back to the parking lot to get into their car. Patrick took the helm as Mark was tired for the night; they drove back all the way to the ARCAM apartments, where they turned in for the night.

Apartments, ARCAM Philippines, Makati, Philippines - 8:00 A.M.

"Hey guys! We got our plane tickets, courtesy of M.O.M.!"

This was the yelling of Martin when he checked a piece ofenvelope that was slipped under their door. Martin tore it open to reveal plane tickets for Martin, Diana, Java, Yu and John. Of course, Patrick would stay behind in order to spend some time in Ateneo de Manila University since he was training as an ROTC cadet.

"When do we leave?" asked Diana excitedly.

"We got various flights. I'll hand them out later when we're done. But I know we leave in the afternoon, starting with 3 PM, which is the earliest"

"That gives up time to pack our gear and prepare for our trip to the airport. Let's go." suggested Yu as he went back to his room to pack up. The rest did so and Patrick chose to assist them in packing their luggages.

The gang decided to spend the time lounging in the living room while killing time. At the sound of the doorbell, Patrick opened the door and saw Jeff Cruz standing in the doorway. He informed the agents that he'll be helping them get their baggage in their bus for the ride to the the time eventually came, Patrick lead the team in heading to the elevator. After getting inside, Patrick selected the ground level button with his finger and they watched the elevator doors close before them. It was the last time that they'll be together  
in the Philippines, and it'll be the last time that Mark will ever set foot in Philippine soil as he has to go back and assume his duties as a Center Shadow agent in Vancouver.

Ninoy Aquino International Airport - Centennial Terminal, Departure Area, Parañaque, Philippines - 2:20 P.M.

The ARCAM 2004 Toyota Coaster Bus came to a full stop near the sidewalk leadingto one of the main entrance to the Centennial Terminal. Martin, Diana, Java, Mark, Yu and John came down and exited from the bus. Patrick went down also and helped Jeff and the driver in carrying their luggage to them. Once they were done, Mark shook hands with Patrick with a goodbye.

"Thanks man. I owe you one."

"Nah! I was glad to help. I gotta get back to HQ and debrief Rodriguez. You guys take care now."

The gang waved goodbye as he went inside the bus before it came to life and drove away, heading back to Makati.

"Let's get inside so's we don't miss our flights." commanded Martin as they picked up their bags and went inside the terminal.

Ninoy Aquino International Airport - Centennial Terminal, Philippine Airlines Mabuhay Lounge, Parañaque, Philippines - 2:50 P.M.

The team had managed to clear their papers with Philippine Immigration. Theywere now inside the Philippine Airlines Mabuhay Lounge. They were now drinking varous softdrinks from their glasses while waiting for their flights. John wastyping in his laptop while Yu observed what he was was chatting with Java and Diana and Mark was taking his time out just to drink his regular Coke.

**"Flight PR 103 for Tokyo, Japan now boarding at Gate 60. I repeat, Flight PR 103 for Tokyo, Japan now boarding at Gate 60."**

"That's me flight." Yu grabbed his duffel bag and slinged it on his shoulder.

"I'll see you guys next time." He gave a mock salute before he walked out of the lounge.

"See ya Yu!" Mark gave a high five as he stood up from his chair.

"Well, what next?" asked Diana.

"I'm suppose to leave for San Francisco at 3 also." replied John.

"Really?" asked Martin.

"Yea. I'm invited to discuss my research on the Berserker at Stanford University." answered John.

"WOW!" added Mark in shock.

**"Flight PR 113 for San Francisco, California now boarding at Gate 62. I repeat, Flight PR 113 for San Francisco, California now boarding at Gate 62."**

"Gotta go! Maybe in our next adventure, we'll stick together." John grabbed his backpack and his briefcase which was placed near his chair.

"Right John! Bon voyage." said Mark.

"Keep it real!" added Martin with a thumbs up.

"Good luck with your report." commented Diana.

Java merely waved goodbye at John, who replied back by waving goodbye also as heopened the lounge door, leading back to the terminal waiting area.

"I guess we wait for a while. We leave at 3:30." said Mark glancing at his modified U-Watch.

"If we can only use the portal." complained Martin.

"Stop complaining. It's as if we can use it everytime you know." said Diana.

"Diana right." commented Java.

"Well, we better wait." suggested Mark as they continued to drink their refreshments in their table.

After 30 minutes...

**"Flight PR 106 for Vancouver, Canada now boarding at Gate 70. I repeat, Flight PR 106 for Vancouver, Canada now boarding at Gate 70."**

"Let's do it." said Mark as he picked up his O Pack 3.0 backpack.

"Finally!" replied Martin as he grabbed his share of the team's baggage.

"Java can't wait for movie time!" added Java as he grabbed the main luggages and tucking them under his arms.

(Sweat drop) "I don't think you need to do that." advised Diana. She slinged her purse on her shoulder while taking another piece of baggage with the retractable handle on her hand.

"I guess it's the last time I'm back home for a while." said Mark with a sad tone.

"Don't worry." Diana lifted his face by placing her hand on his chin facing hers. "You'll be able to come home soon. I'm sure of that." She then gave a big smile to Mark.

"Thanks." Mark smiled back at Diana. "I hope that I can go home for a while and get some real R&R."

"I'm with you pal!" smirked Martin. "We better head to the plane. It won't wait for us forever you know."

"Diana right, Mark." assured Java.

"Thanks Javs!" replied Mark. "Let's leg it to the gate now."

The remaining members of the former task force left their table and departed from the Mabuhay Lounge. As they walked to the plane with their tickets being cleared out, each of them felt relieved that their job in Manila is now over. They're anonymous heroes for saving the Philippines from chaos. Now they'll need some time off once they were in the plane for some sleep and some R&R four Center agents were already seated in first class as they waited for take off.

Once the members were in their respective seats, the Boeing 747 plane decked in Philippine Airlines markings taxied from its parked space in the tarmac to the main runway. The pilots were given clearance from control tower to begin takeoff. Slowly, the plane roared from the runway, building up speed and momentum just before it began its ascension towards the clear, blue sky as its landing gear retracted itself back into the hull.

The view of the Boeing 747 slowly became smaller and smaller from the sight of people inside the terminal as the plane tried to ascend some 10,000 feet from the ground. It made its ascension just before it completely disappeared from normal view, which can only be seen by a bright sparkle. It was a new day for the former members of the task force. They had a job done, a job that was successfully well done in the eyes of the Center and ARCAM. This mission would forever be enshrined as this was one of the few missions that two organizations "officially" teamed up in order to stop one common enemy as they had saved a nation from total anarchy and chaos.

THE END

Note - There will be an epilogue for this fanfic. As for the "official thing", I'll have some stories up soon! Maybe a cross of my main people with Street Fighter perhaps so as to give more background on Martin and Mark working together in the past before Diana showed up!


	12. Old Lives again

Martin Mystery: New Allies

By: Ominae

Rating: PG-13

NOTE:

All characters of Martin Mystery are under the copyright of Marathon; Yu Ominae is a copyright of Striker/Spriggan; John Vattic is a copyright of Codemasters and Free Radical. The character Mark Sy is under my jurisdiction and some parts of his life are based from my experience. The character Patrick Chan is also under my jurisdiction.

Note - This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Pope John Paul II or Karol Józef Wojtyła (May 18, 1920 - April 2, 2005). My condolences with his family. :(

Summary:

A look at what happened to the members of the anti-Berserker task force after they went to their separate ways.

Epilogue: Seperate paths

Chairman's office, ARCAM Japan - 2:00 P.M.

"Well, how did the opearation go back in Manila?" asked Chairman Yamamoto as he picked a cigarette from his Marlboro box and placed it in his mouth.

"Great, old man! In fact, the Center's taking care of the rest of the unactivated Berserker robots." answered Yu calmly.

"Well, we can trust them at least." remarked Chairman Yamamoto. "By the way, make sure that you send Mark my regards in case he contacts you again." Yamamoto took a lighter out from his table drawer and lighted the cigarette in his mouth.

"No problem! Same old, spunky Mark Sy from his ARCAM Spriggan days, old man. I'm sure he'll be delighted about it." grinned Yu as he gave a mock salute.

"Do you know where the Center will store the Berserker robots?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Yamamoto."

Chairman's office, ARCAM Philippines - 5:30 P.M.

"I see that that the Berserker was destroyed by Mark. Who took care of the rest of the other unactivated Berserker robots?" asked Chairman Rodriguez calmly as he leaned back in his office chair.

"The Center's taking full responsibility for it." responded Patrick. "How's the media going to take this heat?"

"I was informed by one of our moles in the PNP reported to me that the Special Action Force or the SAF is going to take full responsibility for our actions." answered Chairman Rodriguez.

"I see. Anyway, I need to get back to my dorm. I got some work to do." Patrick picked up his duffel bag before leaving Chairman Rodriguez's office.

"I'll see you soon, Patrick." said Chairman Rodriguez as Patrick took one last look at him before he silently closed his office door behind him.

"What a day." said Chairman Rodriguez as he began to type a report for an upcoming staff meeting.

Auditorium, Stanford University, San Francicsco, California, USA- 10:10 A.M.

John Vattic, in his business attire, had just wrapped up his presentation on the Berserker robot. His audience merely consisted of academic professors who specialize in mechanical engineering from various universities in the US and Canada, though a few Department of Defense (DOD) officials had also attended his lecture.

As Vattic prepared to leave the auditorium as his program ended with a small gathering of professor and DOD officials spending time chatting with one another, he was approached by a US Army officer. Vattic clearly knew that the man was from the army and he had the rank of Colonel.

"Well Mr. Vattic, I see that you had a pretty good presentation that you had on the Berserker robot." inquired the Colonel.

"Thank you Colonel Wilson. It took me at least 3 years to conduct my research on this great _beast_." said Vattic in reply.

"Can you tell me on how did you conduct your research? I'm pretty curious about it" asked Colonel Wilson with a raised brow.

"Let's just say that I had my sources, sir." answered Vattic with a smug grin.

Torrington Academy, Sherbrooke, Quebec, Canada - 4:10 P.M.

"Come on! We've been called by the Center!"

"Okay! Don't need to be so loud! Sheesh!"

Martin was grumpy since he felt that he didn't get enough rest from the Air Canada flight that Martin, Diana and Java had taken after their plane had landed in Vancouver International Airport. Mark parted ways with the trio as he left them in order to get back to his aunt's place in White Rock.

Martin used his U-Watch and used its X-ray function to locate the Center portal in the deserted hallway in Torrington. His U-Watch beeped once it located the portal underneath a trash can.

"Where's Java?" asked Martin.

"Java has to attend to something in the cafeteria. He can't come." replied Diana.

"And Mark?" asked Martin once more.

"He has some personal things to do. He won't come with us for the meantime" replied Diana to his second question.

"Fine with me, sis." Martin pushed the trash can, revealing a medium-sized portal hole. Diana was the first one to enter it. As soon as she got in, Martin looked left and right to make sure that no one was watching him. When he was satisfied, he dropped down on the portal before it sealed itself and reverted back to a ceramic tile on the floor.

Sy Residence - 7:30 P.M.

Mark Sy had just arrived at his place after he went out to eat dinner with some of his Filipino friends from Douglas College in Richmond. He rode his BMW R 1150 RT motorcycle on his way back home. He contemplated on the other day when Billy gave him a copy of the Vancouver Sun newspaper courtesy of Billy when he reported to the Center one day aftaer he had landed back in British Columbia. Apparently, its frontpage had a feature on Pope John Paul II. He was saddened by it since he was a devoted Catholic. Though he grieved for his death, he told himself that he needed to "move on" at least. His modified U-Watch was strapped on his left hand, hidden under the sleeve of his Nike Golf Jacket.

When he neared the gate, Harold strolled near his bike. Mark raised the visors of his Titanium Silver-colored BMW System 5 motorbike helmet with one of his BMW Summer Rain gloves. He had a peculiar look on Harold after his visor was on top of his helmet.

"Anything, Harold?"

"None. Your aunt called a while ago. Said she'll call again." He began to look at the front of the mansion quite nervously.

"Something wrong?"

"I just thought that I saw somebody skulking around. But it should be okay. I'll buzz you in." Harold entered the guardhouse and pressed a button that opened the metal gate.

Mark retracted his visor back before he made the motorbike roar loud enough for it to propel itself through the mansion's driveway. He parked his motorbike inside the garage and as he strolled towards the front door, he pushed the garage door remote button in his pants, making the garage door close as he started to walk towards the main entrance.

On his way, his eyes managed to catch the vision of someone crouching on one of the branches of a cedar tree, which was located in front of the mansion's door from the garden. He blinked for a few seconds and noticed a Caucasian female, who was wearing a skimpy uniform exposing her slender legs and a red beret. Though he couldn't see the beret's emblem, he was able to make a proper id of the emblem even if he was not sure on how the emblem looked like.

"Delta Red." mumbled Mark under his breath.

Although he couldn't see who it was, he swore that the figure smiled and gave him a wink before she jumped out of the tree branch and out of view. The main entrance area was well lighted, but the light didn't give Mark a clear view of her face.

_"I think I know who my mystery guest is." _Mark grinned to himself before he walked up the steps leading to the front door. With a gentle push on the door hasp, he slowly pushed one of the big wooden doors, leading him into the mansion's living area. For a few minutes, he stretched his arms up in the air before he went to his room to get some rest before he turned in for the night. The night was quiet for him, perfect for him to get a good night's sleep.

Epilogue END


End file.
